


Undisclosed Desires

by Demitria_Teague



Series: Undisclosed Desires [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Date, A hint that Sam may have (done stuff) with a guy, Awkward Conversations, Cas makes pie for Dean, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sex, Flickering from Angel Cas to Human Cas and back again, Jealous Dean, M/M, Making Out, Occassional Cas/Female OC for his job purposes, Romance, Roommates, Sexual and Exhibitional experimental Cas, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story began as a one shot challenge and people loved it so much that I had to make it in to a chapter story.</p><p>Summary:  Sam helps Dean navigate his developing relationship with Castiel.  Castiel has begun to adjust to life on Earth (even Dean's surprised with his growing, surprisingly Human gestures).  Castiel also has to deal with his powers; He's fluctuating from Angel to Human status and back.  Also, how will Dean deal with the way that females seem to be magnetized Castiel's way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward Bathroom Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sotrie... You know who you are :) !](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sotrie...+You+know+who+you+are+%3A%29+%21).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently editing this story, so a lot of it is going to be... not as good as the edited chapters. According to the readers the Plot is good, but the writing delivery (to me) is... not nearly as good as I'd like it to be. So, yeah... that's why I'm editing it. 
> 
> Chapters that have been edited - So far: Chapter 1

 

Cradling his arm, Dean leaned away from him. Castiel huffed and said, "Dean, hold still."

Pain seared through his shoulder and radiated all the way down to his finger tips.  He squeezed his eyes shut and said, "Look, it hurts worse every time you touch it, and it hurts like hell already."

"I need to reset your shoulder or it's going to keep hurting." He reached for his arm again.

The mattress squeaked as he scooted away.  He lost his balance and landed sitting up on the floor. Doubling over in pain, he said, "Fuck." White blinked in his vision and he said, "G-G-Gonna b-be.."

Kneeling beside him, Castiel said, "What?"

"Gonna be sick." He tried pulling himself up.

Castiel scooped him up and carried him like a child to the toilet. There was barely enough time to lift the seat. When he was finished he motioned for Cas to push the handle down, which he immediately did. He leaned against the toilet and took in slow, deep breaths.

"I hate you so fucking much right now, Cas," he whispered. Cramps in his stomach warned him he might puke again. He sat very still.

Capsizing on the opportunity, Castiel quickly grabbed his arm and yanked it hard.  There was a satisfying pop.

Letting out a strangled cry, Dean fell over.  The coldness of the tiled floor barely registered.  His hand shook as he lifted it to his wounded arm.  He held it gently and said, "H-Hate ya-ou..."

Groaning, he dropped his head to the floor.  He closed his eyes and stayed there.

Castiel slid down the wall and waited for him.  He caught a tremor in his cheek and said, "Dean?"

He didn't respond. "Dean?"

"Shut up.  J-J-ust shut up."

"Are you ok?"

"Cas," he growled.

Scowling, he said, "I take it you're feeling better?"

Dean made to stand up.  The cool tile on his good hand was oddly relaxing.  He flattened his palm to better enjoy it, and raised himself to his knees. A pang in his shoulder gave him a blatant message 'yeah, dumb ass, you're wounded and can't get up on your own, ha-he-ha-he-ha-he-fucking-ha'.  "A little help, please."

"Hm," he heard him say, and thankfully he wasn't a spiteful person.  A lot of assholes he knew would find the whole thing amusing and just leave him there.  It also helped that his injury was his fault.  The coolness from the floor had moved up his arms and was still climbing.  It meant the heat caused from him enduring so much pain had faded, and that floor had always been this cold. 

He was just now being able to register it.  He shivered and heard Castiel say, "Are you alright?" He held a hand out and he took it.  Castiel slid his arm over his shoulder and carefully raised him to his feet.  His shoe squeaked loudly on the floor as he brought his feet forward.

He took him to his bed and eased him to sit on the edge.

The only thing Dean wanted to do was undress and go to bed, which presented another problem.  Groaning, he threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut.  This was so embarrassing, and a kick to his pride. "Cas, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course, Dean."

He shivered again - damn he was cold.  It was a bone deep cold.  And Castiel being all chivalrous was annoying him.  "I... need help getting my shirt off.  C-ould you... please help me?"

Cas's presence in his space was calm.  He thanked the high heavens he was so goal oriented and kept his eyes on what he was doing.  Getting injured had made him sensitive and he jolted each time he felt one of his fingers on his bare skin.  He helped him get his shirt off his good arm, and Castiel stretched the arm to ease it down his bad arm. 

"I can't believe you," Castiel said.

"Could we please not do this now?"  He carefully pressed along his shoulder.  There was a bruising ache inside and his bones felt like they were grinding together.  If he wasn't careful it could dislocate again.

"If you'd of just trusted me this wouldn't have happened."

"I did trust you."

"You did not."  He spun around and turned his head to look at him.  His brows were drawn and his bright blue eyes were swimming with barely repressed emotion.  

Dean's heart pulsed with guilt.  It was strange to see him showing so much emotion.  Usually, he just voiced how he felt - and like a weirdo, his face remained blank.  Holding his shoulder, he slid down the bed and tapped his shoe with his.  "I do trust you.  I rushed ahead so you wouldn't get hurt."

Castiel's hands closed into fists and he said, "Exactly what could they have done to me that would have hurt me more than you?"

"They had some kind of gun that could have evaporated you."

"What kind of gun evaporates an angel?"

"I'm not sure. It's just-"  A pause in the air made him look around.  The room started shaking and he looked at Castiel.  

Each word seemed to flick out and become part of the shaking.  "If I hadn't of pushed you out of the way you would have been killed, Dean."

As best he could he covered his ears.  There was a dull sensation that meant it wouldn't be long before his teeth started vibrating.  "Stop. You're going to break the room." And me, he thought. 

"Stop it, Castiel." He'd seen him angry before, and there was that one time he tried to talk to him with his angel voice - and broke every window in a store, but he hadn't seen him do this.  Screw dignity and his pore arm.  He eased off the bed and like a toddler, wrapped himself around his legs.  Using puppy dog eyes wasn't beneath him.

"Cas, come on.  Please stop."  Something behind him shattered and he flinched.  Stupid angels, he thought.  The air seemed to shrink in the room and his lungs started to burn.  "Cas," he yelled.

As if it'd never happened all was still.  The startling silence made him shiver.  Castiel looked down at him and the confused look he gave him made him feel self conscious - and like a monkey on a tree branch.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I was so afraid in that moment that you were going to die. I had a split second to react," he said.

Ok.  Moment over.  He said, "Yeah, yeah.  So, you shoved me across the room so hard that you dislocated my shoulder."

"I pushed you out of the way.. with a little unnecessary force." He ran a hand through his hair.  It was strikingly a human thing to do.

Any lingering tension seemed to drain away.

A stench made Dean wrinkle his nose.  "Cas?  I feel grimey and basically smell like week old Demon piss. I need to ask another huge favor."

"Anything, Dean."  After he'd detached himself Castiel knelt in front of him.  There was a tinge of guilt in his eyes.

"I need to take a shower.  Could you... help me."

He nodded, stood up and offered his hand.  He took it.

 

XXX

 

Dean got out of the shower to find the room pleasantly warm.  Castiel wasn't there.  He couldn't count the number of awkward moments he'd had and it seemed the whole talk about personal space had sunk in.  He wrapped a towel around his waist and secured it.  A blast of cool air hit him and the door opened. 

He spun around, and what had he been saying about Cas respecting personal space?  "Cas.  Get out," he yelled.  He felt the unmanly impulse to cover his nipples.

Cas wasn't wearing his tan trench coat. He was looking down at something small and gray in his hand, and he came uncomfortably close.  "What is this, Dean?"  Tiny bleeps and boops could be heard.  His pressing of buttons added explosion sounds.

"That's a hand helled Sega," he said through gritted teeth.

"A Se-ga.  What is it for?"  

"Entertainment purposes.  What are you doing?"

"These little flying ships keep dropping things onto my little triangle.  I keep moving it, but I keep getting blown up."

He snatched the game away and held it over his head."

"Why did you do that?"  His eyes had widened and was he pouting?

"We've talked about this, remember?"  Castiel reached for it and he raised it higher.  

"What?"

"I am naked, in a bathroom, and you are here with the door standing wide open." The door chose that moment to slam shut. Dean narrowed his eyes.  "Very funny."

"I don't see what the big deal is." Dean was nearly leaning back to keep it away from him.  He cleared his throat and said, "Fine, I'll go out, but I want that thingy back."

"Thingy? Since when did you start using the word thingy?"

"I once heard it used by a tiny female child."

He made a face and handed Cas his Se-ga.  "Here.  Take it and get away from me," he said.  Cas reached for it and he could feel his body heat.  Heat exploded in his cheeks, shot down his neck, over his shoulders, and flushed across his chest.

"Thank you, Dean," he said and he went back to pressing buttons.  Beep beep boop, boom. He made to turn around and stopped when he heard the clearing of a throat.  He looked up.

Dean flinched.  Sam had opened the door and his expression dumped a bucket of cold water on him.

"Um," he said, and he took a step back.  He closed the door.  The sound of quick footsteps receded, and then the front door closed.  They were once again alone in the bathroom.

All he could process was the feeling of his racing heart.  His brother thought... that he and Cas... were-  There was warmth between his thighs and with wide eyes he looked down.  Castiel was turned sideways, looking at his game, but he was the thing between his thighs.  His head snapped left and right and in rising horror he realized he was sitting on the sink. 

Had he jumped up here in order to avoid Cas's touch, because if he had failed was an understatement.  The towel around his waist did nothing to keep him from feeling exposed.  He pushed Castiel away and jumped down.  "Yo, Sammy."  Being careful not to slip, he ran out and to the front door.  It was much warmer outside than in his room.  Sam was no where to be seen.

Beeps and Boops were behind him.  He turned to see Castiel walking his way.  "Now, you've gone and done it," he hissed.

"What?"  His eyes were particularly round when he looked at him, and it meant he had absolutely didn't understand what he'd done.  Freaking angels, man.

"My brother thinks I'm gay," he shouted.

"Meaning sexually interested in same sex partners?"

Mortification had him turning to hide his face.  In spite of his inner protesting macho voice he covered his nipples.  He'd worn a girls panties before and he'd felt the oppostie of this.  It'd been exciting, and in the presence of a chick.  They'd both enjoyed the experience.  But this... it was an experience he thought he'd never find himself in.  "Out of all the bubbled headed things you've done this is the worst. Take your game and leave," he said.

"Oh, complain complain."

He felt body heat, again, and jumped away. 

Still looking at his game, Castiel opened the door and left.  "You're arms seems fine, by the way.  Because I healed it," he said, and then he shut the door behind him.

The innocent expression he'd seen before had been genuine... Had it really been, because the way he'd just spoken had been... It'd...  It'd made him feel like an ass, is what it made him feel.  UnComprehension when it came to certain things be damned, Castiel did know what he was doing most of the time. 

And his teasing him had become a new thing.  Because he rarely expressed outward emotion it usually took time to realize he'd even done it.  When he did it was like a slap in the face, and sometime it still cracked him up.  He looked down at his arm and and gently moved it.  It didn't hurt.

He took in his room.  There were two queen sized beds, bedside tables with lamps, a small round table, a dresser with a box screen tv on it.  Besides the crappy dark blue carpet that was it.  His brain felt fuzzy and even though he knew what'd just happened, he couldn't properly process it.  It made him angry. 

He marched to his bed and dropped his towel.  This was a moment in his life that he'd never think about again.  Repress was his game and he'd mastered it.  He clicked off his lamp and wiggled his way under his blanket.  After punch shaping his pillow he dropped his head into and closed his eyes. 

Repress repress repress.  He felt traumatized, damn it.  Wait.  No he didn't, because nothing had happened.  Yeah. 

Sighing he rolled over.  Morning would bring a new day.  Yeah.  He rolled onto his stomach.  Groaning, he opened his eyes. 

Morning would come, eventually, but it would.  And sleep was happening.  Four hours.  That's all he ever needed.  Bring it insomnia, he thought.    


	2. More Awkwardness + Charity Donation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after the Awkward Bathroom Scene and Dean is faced with yet again, another very awkward situation.

Dean woke up to the warm feeling of sunshine streaming down on his shoulders. He groans lightly as he stretches his limbs. "Mm..." He snuggles back in to his pillow for a few minutes to let his body wake the rest of the way up. 

"Good morning, Dean." 

The sound of Cas's gravelly voice causes last nights awkward events to rush back with a vengeance. His eyes pop open as he remembers the feeling of Cas standing between his thighs and how the hell had he ended up on that sink? 

Sam had seen them like that!

The mattress squeaks as he jumps out of bed to give Cas a piece of his mind. He immediately feels a breeze and he doesn't have to look down to know he's naked. Cas's eyes go wide and his body stiffens where he's standing at the foot of Dean's bed. Heat flares through his entire body and there's no way this could get any more embarrassing. That was until the door of the motel room opens and Sam is standing there.

His eyes bug out of his head and his body stiffens. He looks first at Dean, then quickly to Castiel who looks at him. Dean is still staring at Sam and he hears his mind start streaming this endless list of "This isn't what it looks like" "Not again" "Stop looking at me like that damn it" "Run Dean Run!" The sound of his own voice screaming like a girl and the image of him running to the bathroom makes him flush even deeper. He's not sure why.

It's obvious that he should do something. Like, cover himself up with his sheet or copy that image of him running to the bathroom, minus the screaming like a girl. Men don't squeal, damn it! He could also cover himself with his hands. Instead, he remains frozen in mortification. His chest is heaving as his breaths come out at a harsh rapid pace and still he can't bring himself to move.

"Um..." Sam says and Dean visibly flinches because it's the same thing he'd said when he'd found Cas and him and the bathroom last night. Right before he'd closed the door behind him and disappeared completely. 

Sweat starts rolling down his back as he waits for it. Sam stands there for a few more seconds as if he's just as stumped about what to do as Dean is. What Sam does next makes Dean want to run over and kiss him, which is another awkward thought to add to the already shit load list of awkwardness. Sam clears his throat and takes that last step in to the room before closing the door behind him. He turns back around and his voice is calm as he says, "Did you want get a shower before we go get breakfast?"

His equally calm expression snaps Dean out of his post-traumatic paralysis. Even though he's still sweating balls he manages to find his voice and he could've shouted for joy when it came out normal.

He clears his throat and says, "Give me ten minutes."

XXX

The diner they were eating in was a quaint little place. It was cozy and had a wholesome homey feel to it. There were nick-nacks on the walls and a laminated menu was easily displayed in the middle of the table by a small silver metal holder. As nice as the place was it had one draw back. If Dean hadn't of really wanted eggs and Sam hadn't of really wanted pancakes they would have picked another place. 

The tables were so small that every few seconds the three of them would bump against the others knees. Dean refused to consider the awkward irony of the situation. He also refused to acknowledge the heat he felt in his cheeks every time Cas's knee of thigh brushed against his. He just wanted breakfast, damn it. Was that too much to ask? Was it? 

WAS IT?

The waitress who served them was an elder woman who wore a pink checkered apron around her light denim button down shirt. Her hair was short and was rolled in tight pin curls that was tucked under an equally pink bandanna. She peered at them over her order pad and her voice was kind as she asked them what they wanted to order. Dean stared at her ruby red lipstick for a second thinking how out of place it looked on her mismatched figure. He mentally shook his head and told her that he wanted, "Eggs, lots of eggs."

Sam gave him a funny look as the woman wrote down his order. Ok, so maybe he was still feeling the effects from earlier and he was eager to get a good day ahead of them so he could forget about it. Or at least put enough time in so that he could bury it so deep he never had to think about it again. Sam ordered when the waitress looked back up. What he ordered made Dean give him a completely different kind of look. 

"I'd like to try the Veggie Pancakes smothered in Berry Juice, please." 

If it'd been any other day Dean would have given him all kinds of hell over it, but not right now. No, right now he just wanted eggs.

Cas surprised them by ordering a bowl of oatmeal. "With cream," he added. He looked at them and asked, "What?"

They didn't respond. Instead Sam brought up a conversation that they'd been considering for a while. "So, Bobby's is only a twelve hour drive from here. Do you still want to go visit him for a little while?" His eyes were shinning as he mentioned it. Dean didn't blame him. He wanted to see the old man, two.

They'd been working cases for a good part of the year and he was in some serious need of a change of scenery. Plus, he wanted to delve his hands in to some of the new cars Bobby had mentioned. It wasn't the types of cars he'd mentioned, because most of them were nothing compared to Baby. To be fair, no cars were. 

He just missed being under the hood of a car. He itched to get his hands dirty and tinker with something that really needed some TLC. Sam must have noticed his expression, because his voice changed and he seemed more excited. "So, I'll call him and let him know we're coming, then?"

"Yeah, man," Dean said. He jumped when a giant plastic jug was pluncked down on the table in front of him. The person who smiled widely out from behind the jug appeared to be a teenage girl with bright blue eyes and long blonde hair pulled back in pig tails. Dean noticed she was also wearing a bright pink bandanna that matched the waitresses. She cheerily asked, "Would you like to donate to the March For Breast Cancer Awareness Charity Foundation." Her voice was really high and Dean knew he probably looked like a fish out of water as his mouth rushed to keep up with his brain. 

He really hated being put on the spot like this, but as he thought about it he figured, why not? Quickly, regaining his composure he smiled gently at her and said, "Sure." He pulled out a twenty and dropped it in the jug. Her smile widened and she looked from him to Sam who was already digging in to his wallet. Dean touched the place over his heart mockingly and Sam threw him a bitch face expression before turning to smile at the girl and dropping his money in the jar. 

The girl quickly turned to face Cas who immediately stiffened. Dean watched in amusement as Cas dug in his pockets. When he did find his money he was shocked to see that it was a one hundred dollar bill. Cas had to lean over the table to drop it in the jug. He sank back in his seat and Dean turned to face the girl again. 

She pulled the jar off the table and saluted them. "Thank you for your donation. Would you like to sign our donation sheet and leave your names on the bulletin board? Dean caught Sam's expression and glared at him. He smirked as he faced the girl again. "Sure," he said.

"But my brother Sam wants to be the first one to sign, because he has one of the biggest hearts I know of. He likes donating to lots of charities. Do you know of any others in town that he could help out with?" He grit his teeth as Sam's giant shoe connected with his shin bone. The girl didn't seem to notice as she tipped her eyes skyward. 

"Um..no," she said earnestly. "But I could ask my auntie who works in the kitchen if you'd like."

"No, that's fine," Sam said quickly. "We're happy to help." 

She smiled again and said, "Thank you very much. See you later." She waved as she turned to head towards a couple who had just come in." 

"I'm pretty sure she's not supposed to be asking for donation like that," Sam said when she was out of ear shot."

Dean was still watching her and said, "Probably not. I don't think people mind too much, though. She adorable and it's for a good cause." He caught Sam's bitch face expression again out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but laugh.

He looked over at Cas who was sitting stiffly in his seat again. "And since when do you have hundred dollar bills to just hand over to someone?" 

Cas shrugged. "I decided that I wanted to have my own money, so I got a job." 

Both Sam and Dean's jaw dropped.

"Where do you work?" Sam asked when he had regained his composure.

Cas was staring intently at his fingers. 

"Cas?" Dean prodded cautiously. It was strange for Cas to work and it was even stranger for him to not want to talk about something. 

He shrugged again and said simply, "I don't want to talk about it." 

"Why not?"

Another shrug.

The arrival of their food ended that conversation, but Dean wasn't finished yet. This was too good. He'd get him to talk one way or another.

XXX

Dean still had his fork in his mouth when he heard a rustle of feathers and Cas was suddenly gone. He looked wide eyed around to see if any one had noticed his suddenly departure. No one was staring at his seat or at them, so he removed his fork and said, "What the hell?" Sam was also wide eyed.

They were really going to need to discuss, again, how he left from public places. It wasn't like any one could do any thing about it, but they were the ones left in the wake and they really didn't want to be expected to explain it. Not like any one would believe them. "He's my friend, Castiel whose an angel and he does that a lot." Yeah, that would go over so well. Shaking his head, Dean went back to eating his eggs.


	3. Comfort Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to experience Cas's "Air Quote" new job. Dean and Sam make it to Bobby's.

I hope that you're enjoying the direction that this story is going in. I feel like I'm scraping an empty barrel of ideas every time I write a new chapter, so I am sooo open to ideas/requests. In thanks, I'll gladly dedicate a chapter to who ever leaves ideas. I want to thank all of the ones who have subscribed, left Kudos and Bookmarked this story. I still can't get over how much people like it. It was popular before it was a chapter story. Please leave Comments/Kudos!  
*******

Awkward Bathroom Scene - Chapter 3: Comfort Level

Castiel always followed his gut. He'd been assigned as Kira's watcher six months ago. She was a high level empath and psychic, so she'd seen him coming before he'd ever shown up. He was surprised on his first night of duty when she'd walked over to him and offered him a mug of hot cocoa. He'd been cloaked at the time and at first he'd thought that he'd missed seeing someone in the yard, so he'd turned around to look behind him. Her gentle laugh had drawn his gaze back to her. Gently, he'd taken the large white mug she'd still been holding out to him.

He'd noted how small her hands had been compared to it. They'd reminded him of a child's hand. Tentatively, he'd taken a sip of the hot liquid and because of him being an angel it had allowed him to immediately take a large drink of it. It had been delicious. Thick, chocolaty, with a hint of something he'd recognized, but hadn't been able to put his finger on. As if reading his mind she'd said, "Hazelnut."

That had been the beginning of a beautiful friendship. She was gentle and kind, which allowed him to speak freely and just be himself. She was usually doing something with her hands, like cooking, sewing, washing dishes, knitting, painting... always something as they spent countless hours talking about every thing from Heaven and Angels to day time drama t.v. Tonight, after he'd secured the perimeter of her yard and checked every nook and crany of her home she'd made him a bowl of his new favorite dish. Oatmeal with cream and a sprinkle of brown sugar on top.

The diner he'd ate at with Sam and Dean had done a good job on the oatmeal he'd ordered, but it was nothing like the way Kira made it. During his second visit she'd told him that she was half African American half Japanese and tonight as she smiled at him over her own bowl of oatmeal he could see the lovely woven contrast of her heritage. Her dark skin glowed under the warm of the kitchen light. Golden flecks shone along the line under her high cheek bones and he knew it was the effects of the bronzer she always wore. That, along with a tiny bit of chap stick or lip gloss was the only make up she owned.

Her African American heritage traveled through most of her body, including her large full lips, her toned arms and six packed stomach, right down to her firm, round buttocks and her athletically muscled legs. It was her eyes that obtained the Japanese heritage. They were an exaggerated oval shape that gave her a permanent sleepy look. Her lashes were thin and didn't take away from her predominate feature.

The color of her eyes is what made them the dominate feature. They were an unusual shade of light brown and the contrast between her irises and her pupils made them pop out. No matter who you were you would notice them immediately. He'd once asked her if she'd worn contacts and she'd said no. She'd said it was a trait that was helled by a selective hand full of high leveled psychics.

"So, I'm surprised to see you here so early," Kira says.

She always knew. With his spoon poised to his lips he replies, "I had this feeling, so I came immediately." He closes his mouth over the spoon and uses his lips to hold the oatmeal in as he pulls the spoon back out.

Her expression remains neutral. "What type of feeling?"

He remains silent as he analysis the feeling he'd gotten. "Just a sense of urgency."

Humor sparked in her eyes. "Are you sure that you weren't just excited about the private sessions tonight?"

His eyes flick down immediately and his cheeks feel hot.

"It's ok to be excited, Castiel," she gently says. "It makes the session more fun."

His expression was serious as he looks at her again, "I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, because it's not to see yyour b...body." His face was aflame as he looks away again.

Her laugh was light. "I know you're a gentleman." The feel of her hand on his made him relax a little. "...and it's ok to want to see me naked.

He gulps and cautions a glance in her direction, questioningly.

"If I hadn't of been comfortable with you in the first place I never would have suggested this partnership."

He nods his understanding.

"Should we warm up before the session," she gently suggests.

"What do you mean?"

She pushes her chair back and stands up. "Come on," she says, holding her hand hand out to him.

Trustingly, he first pushes his chair back and stands up, then he takes it. On the way through the living room he glances at all of the things that he'd grown familiar with. Her family photos on the walls, the tiny figurines on her entertainment center, the thickly cushioned tan couch on the back wall. The hall way was narrow, so he has to move behind her as they walk. She lets go of his hand as they enter her bed room. "So, what will it take for you to be more comfortable with me," she asks, turning to face him.

The room is small and her bed takes up most of the room, but there's just enough space to maneuver yourself around to the foot of it. She moves around to the t.v. and clicks a button on the dvd player. The holding tray slides out and she places a disk in it's center. The tray closes and it takes a few seconds before a soft melodic drum beat starts to pulse through the room. "So?"

He confusedly blinks at her. "I am comfortable with you."

She gives him a tight lipped smile and shakes her head slowly. "Castiel?"

"Yes?" He shifts on his feet, feeling like he's missing something.

"Undress me."

Oh. "Um..."

Her voice is gentle, pointedly soothing and it helps relax his nerves before they can break out in to a frenzy. See? He was comfortable around her. "Come on," she says, turning around.

He clears his throat as he closes the distance between them. Her straight purple dress is form fitted and a thick silver zipper stands out against the royal shade, beckoning him to reach for it. He can feel Kira's body heat through the material as he places a palm on the small of her back. The zipper comes undone easily to reveal glistening, mocha skin.

"Baby oil."

The sound of her voice reminds him that Kira is still there. That she isn't just royal purple material and warm flesh... "Huh?" He is surprised when his voice comes out muffled, as if it's constricted by something. His eyes flutter open and he realizes that his face is buried between her shoulder blades. He freezes, heart rate speeding up. Unsure what to do, he remains still and waits for her reaction.

"It's why my skin looks like that in the light. I use it as a moisturizer."

Oh.

"It's ok, Castiel." She reaches down and pulls his hands up and around her body and places his open palms over her breasts.

He can't stop the deep groan that comes out of his mouth and his face is back between her shoulder blades. He inhales the floral scent of her skin and there's something else there. Exotic is the word that comes to mind. He doesn't have the brain capacity left to ask her what it is. Her breasts are like silk beneath his palms and he continues to enjoy the feel of them as he pulls her closer to him.

"Mm.." She moans as he begins a slow trail of kisses up her back and around to her neck. He nuzzles his face in her hair before she shifts in his arms until they are facing each other. Both of their eyes are closed and their noses are touching. They don't need to see each other. Their sense of touch is in over drive.

His hands slide around her waist to pull her tighter against him and he captures her lips. His heart leaps at the heat that envelopes his mouth. He's kissing frantically now and she's making little noises as if his sudden dominance is surprising, but totally acceptable. She's repeatedly assured him that she was ok with this, so he has no reason to hesitate or ask for any kind of permission. In one swift motion, he reaches down, grasps her legs and picks her up to wrap them around his waist. It'd been so long.

He wanted this so much that he was shaking. He carried her the few steps to the bed, then lowered them on to the mattress. She was clawing at his back, but he could barely feel it through his trench coat. Annoyed, he pulls it off and tosses it somewhere behind him, then his shirt. Electricity tingles every where she kisses on his chest and he seethes every time her lips make contact with his skin.

He doesn't remember getting completely naked, but he feels her breasts under his chest and the warmth between her legs against his pelvis. She gasps as he enters her and there's a rough scratching sound over his head. He realizes she's clawing the comforter. With her other hand she pulls him in for a rough kiss and he can barely concentrate on her lips as the mixed sensation of her tightness and wetness draws his body in.

Deeper, deeper until she's crying out his name.

XXX

After some post coital cuddling and talking, they had taken a shower, ate some left over spaghetti with butter.. mmm... and returned to the bedroom. She and Castiel, fully dressed, were now relaxing at the head of the bed and her laptop was open in front of them. The webcam had a wide panoramic view of their faces and the head board behind them. The chat board was a flurry of activity like it always was. People were asking them questions and making requests.

Being a webcam model paid good, especially if you were Kira who'd been doing it for years. Castiel had become her partner three months ago. He'd accidentally flown in to her room and found her naked in front of her computer. She had patted the seat beside her and intrigued he'd joined her and she'd explained what she had been doing. Her pseudonym was Ebony Queen and he went by Celestial Madder. It had been Kira's idea to take on another name.

She had explained that it was for safety reasons, but that applied to her. He had no reason to feel endangered. Even if someone found him, what could they possibly do to him? Kira usually searched for "the right ones" which were usually the ones who were the most intrigued by them. She knew that they would pay the most. She was willing to go all the way.

To stripping off clothing, to touching herself, to taking showers, to having live sex. Sometimes, people made requests like watching her put on more make up. There were times when they simply wanted to talk. Castiel was not as comfortable with all of these things yet, but he was willing to do some of it as long as Kira was there with him. He'd done a few private sessions with clients, but it usually involved just talking.

She was helping him learn how to become more comfortable with it all and she made it sound all so easy. The truth was, some of the things people wanted him to do just confused him. He couldn't work out the why in his head, so it made it impossible for him to go through with it. The why was more for him. Why was he doing this? What was he going to achieve from it.

This question had presented itself, because Kira had said that she did all of it because she liked to follow requests and see how well she pleased them. That wasn't a good enough reason for him. She'd calmed him by telling him that there was absolutely nothing wrong with his keeping on doing what made him feel comfortable. That when he found his reason that every thing would be easier. So, he'd keep doing what he was doing and keep searching until he found his reason.

Ramstein 80: I want to see Celestial Madder in eye liner and lip gloss.

Castiel didn't know why this message stuck out on the chat board, but he pointed to it. Kira quickly offered a video chat request to the sender. It takes a few seconds for the accepted notification to appear under the sent request link. After a few seconds a young man's face appears at the top right corner of the screen. He appears to be in his early twenties.

His face is unnaturally pale and he has thick eyeliner on the top of his eyes, along with thick false lashes that sweep out to the far corner. There is a thick line of glitter underneath his bottom lashes and his full lips shimmer with lip gloss. His hair is buzzed short on the sides and the middle half is swept up in a stylish bouffant. His bright blue eyes are round with interest. This is the part that Castiel likes.

Kira has gone still beside him and he knows that it's game on for her. "So, why do you want my partner to wear make up?" She asks, a high level of curiosity in her voice.

The boy smiles and says, "Look at that facial structure. He's so stoic and intriguing." His face gets larger as he moves closer to his webcam. "He has such a mixture of feminine and masculine features. It always turns me on to see someone like that transformed in to the opposite way than they usually are."

Castiel feels the heat in his cheeks. He looks at Kira and waits excitedly for her reply.

"What will your behavior be like if he does this?"

He immediately says, "Don't worry. I'm just an observer. An appreciator. I wouldn't do anything inappropriate like jack off on camera."

The heat from his cheeks has traveled down his neck and suddenly his trench coat feels warm. Kira's eyes narrow and she says, "Do you have specific shades or do you want us to come up with our own?"

He leans back in to his chair. "Oh, I'll send you some. I would like to watch the whole transformation if I could. His reaction will set the mood for the ultimate ending."

Kira turns to look at him. "What do you think Celest," she says, using his pseudo nick name.

He nods his approval and turns back to the screen. "When do you want to do this?"

Ramstein 80 smiles and Castiel can tell he's beyond pleased. That level of intrigued stirs something inside of Castiel and he realizes that he really wants to do this. He realizes that he's playing stage settings in his mind as an individual session, with out Kira present and he gulps, wondering where this sudden boldness is coming from. Ramstein 80 says that he'll send them the package and when they get it they'll set up the date from there. After Kira writes his email down Ramstein 80's screen disappears and Kira is smiling at him.

He smiles back and they both know he's raised to a higher level in his comfort zone. They had three private sessions that night. One had consisted of Castiel licking a whip cream bikini off of Kira's body. She'd giggled the whole time. He had focused hard on following the clients instructions. It hadn't been an enjoyable experience.

He still didn't understand the point of that experience? The second private session had been with an older woman with a bad blonde hair cut. It looked like a bad wig and Castiel wondered increasingly the entire time if it wasn't, in fact, just that. He eyed it suspiciously through the entire session. The woman had wanted to know how they were so confident in this job.

Kira had explained that she felt alive following people's orders and that he was purely intrigued by the whole thing. The woman was perplexed by the answers they gave to other questions, but by the end of the conversation she seemed positively giddy. She mentioned giving it a try on her own. She set up another session for next week. The third session was very interesting only for the fact that Castiel got to give Kira a full body massage with warm oils.

This session had been planned for a month and the person who requested it had decided to remain an anonymous observer. They didn't comment the entire time. He had started with her shoulders, because that was where his comfort level ended. After that she had given instructions for him to follow. Her explicit instructions had left him burning from embarrassment when she opened her legs for him to go there...

With the thumb from one hand, he rubbed circles over her clitoris as he'd worked two fingers with his other hand in the same circular motion inside of her with the other. His body had ignited in a different flame as he felt her slickness grow the more he moved in and out of her. After a few minutes she lifted one of her legs and braced it against his chest so that she could move with him. He moved slowe as per request of the client. She was moaning deep in her throat and it sounded like she was trying to control her self as much as he was.

She'd thrown her arm over her eyes after a while and he could see a sheen of sweet along her skin. He knew he must have been sweating buckets. He'd nearly said screw the client and climbed on top of her. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that she wanted to win this battle with herself, against her own body. She wanted to please the client to his or her satisfaction.

When the session had ended she'd done both of them a favor and flipped him underneath her to ride him like their lives depended on it. He bucked up in to her with as much force as he dared in order to not hurt her human body. They'd both come in an explosion of blinding white lights and stars and they hadn't been quiet about it. It had been a good thing that she didn't have any close neighbors. That night as Kira lay sleeping Castiel was thinking about his abrupt departure from the diner today. The Winchesters were probably annoyed at him.

They'd repeatedly told him that he needed to use doors to exit buildings. They didn't want to explain him suddenly being gone to any witnesses. Dean had preached this to him over and over and over until his voice has become his consciousness of do's and don't in the human world. He thought back to the conversation he'd had with Kira earlier and he really had felt urgency to get here. He'd checked her perimeter and her home and every thing had been fine, but he still didn't feel comfortable enough to leave.

Just to be sure he checked her perimeter and her house again before rejoining her on the bed. She was sprawled out on her side of the bed and he comfortably snuggled up to her. Her body was still damp with the oil he'd rubbed on her earlier and it smelled of flowers and that exotic smell that was her natural scent. He didn't need to sleep, so he simply enjoyed the feeling of warm flesh against his and kept his ears open for any suspicious noises.

XXX

They spotted Bobby as Dean eased the Impala in to the garage.

"Hello, boys," Bobby says giving them a hug. "How long you stayin' for?"

"We thought a couple weeks," Sam says.

"S'fine with me. Your room's are where you left them."

They grab their bags and Dean inhales the sweet smell of motor oil as he follows Sam to the house. It feels good to be back.

******

How was that? What do you think about Cas's "Air Quote" new job? I can't wait to write more detailed private sessions. What do you think about Kira? It's up to you to decide the fate of this fic. Destiel or Hetero!Cas/Kira relationship? Comments people, Comments! I can't stress that enough. Thank you again to all you wonderful readers.

Author: Demitria Teague (Subscribe) (Bookmark) (Leave Kudos) (Share With Friends) - Don't forget.


	4. Brotherly Love + Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam does his brotherly duties, sparing his laptop any more horrific moments with his oversexed, porn addicted brother and Castiel has a life altering revelation.

Yay! Chapter 4 is up. So, I just wanted to start out by saying that I actually lost a reader to chapter 3. They didn't like Cas being paired with a female or OC character. They wanted strict Destiel. I just want to point out that this story didn't originate as Destiel. It began as a Cas/Dean/Sam Friendship/Humor One Shot Picture Prompt Challenge. Since the story has developed more and I have received some requests I now do fully intend for it to go in the direction of Destiel. My rating is always Explicit M. So, there you have it. You've been warned. ;) For all of you loyal readers I appreciate your loyalty and dedication. As always, your encouragement and comments are always appreciated.  
******

Awkward Bathroom Scene - Chapter Four: Brotherly Love + Revelation

Even though it's morning and sunshine illuminates the room, Dean is too groggy to open his eyes. He groans as he shuffles forward, using his feet to feel his way towards the door. He isn't sure how far he's gone when both of his feet are suddenly tangled in something solid and he flails his arms out as he starts falling. He lands on something soft and warm and he lifts his head back to see two widened blue eyes looking at him. His sleepy brain takes a moment to catch up and his face flushes as he realizes he's on top of Cas and he can feel his junk against his knee.

He uses Cas's chest as momentum and pushes against it to scrambled back and up on to his feet. Cas is fully dressed, trench coat included, and he's laying on his back on the floor next to the opposite side of the bed that he'd been sleeping on.

"Dean, are you all right?" Is Cas's immediate response.

"Dude," he yells angrily, his face still burning hot. "What are you doing?"

He sits up and says, "I was waiting for you to wake up. Are you sure you're all right?"

He throws his arms out and yells, "No. What are you doing on the floor?" He usually sits on a chair or perches awkwardly on the edge of the opposite side of his bed.

Castiel looks down for a few seconds before he looks back at him and shrugs. "I wanted to stretch out and I knew it'd make you uncomfortable if I used the bed."

His anger subsides a little at the earnest statement. "Well, why didn't you just use one of the couches down stairs?"

He opens his mouth to speak, pauses, then closes it. Finally, he says, "I'll be sure to do that next time. My apologies."

The way Cas's shoulders droop and the fact that he is now avoiding his gaze, Dean suddenly feels like a jerk. "Um..." He runs the fingers on one hand through his hair. "Look, it's fine. Just uh... Just warn me next time. Ok?"

Timidly, Castiel meets his eyes. "I'll be sure to do that."

Now, he felt a little better. "Ok, now that that's settled, I gotta piss like a mother. Then we'll go down stairs and eat breakfast."

Slowly, he smiles and tilts his head up at Dean whose closed the space between them and is holding his hand out to help him up. Cas takes it and allows him to pull him to his feet. He falls in step behind him and follows him out in to the hallway.

XXX

Sam already has a buffet of eggs, bacon and pancakes assembled on the counter as they turn the corner in to the kitchen. "Hey," he says when he see's Cas. "I didn't know you were here."

"I got here a couple of hours ago," he says simply as he pulls a table chair out and sits down beside Dean who is stretching his arms over his head to help wake his body up some more.

"Hey, where's Bobby," Dean asks before taking a brief peek out the window over the sink.

Sam is facing the stove as he says, "He ate already. He went in to town to buy some more milk." He goes to the dish cabinet, grabs a plate for each of them and passes them out.

Dean eyes the eggs momentarily before skipping over them to pull three pancakes and a handful of bacon on his plate. Castiel takes one pancake and three pieces of bacon. Sam goes to the refrigerator and removes a small jar full of purple liquid, which he deposits on the table, before returning to the food counter and pulling two pancakes and what is left of the bacon on to his plate.

"Dude, what is that," Dean demands as Sam drizzles the purple liquid over his pancakes.

"That glaze from the diner we ate at yesterday was so good that I wanted to try and recreate it. Wasn't hard. Blackberries and Bananas pureed with yogurt."

Dean's expression is comical as he watches his brother slice his pancakes in to sections before taking a bite. Castiel doesn't seem to notice as he eats his own food in silence. When Dean continues to give him "that look" Sam narrows his eyes and says, "What?"

He slowly shakes his head a few times before he says, "You insult starving people in every third world country on the planet, Sammy."

"Jerk," he says narrowing a premium bitch face at him.

"Bitch."

In retaliation, Sam takes an extra big bite and makes it a point to close his eyes and moan around his fork as he seals his lips around it. Dean sneers in disgust. "it's not that bad," Sam insists. He offers him a taste, which Dean denies by leaning back away from it.

"I'll try it."

They both freeze before slowly turning to look at Cas who is smiling gently at Sam. "Really," Sam asks. He nods once and leans forward as Sam scoops a piece of well slathered pancake up and holds it out to him. Sam waits expectantly as Cas chews it up and swallows.

Dean's curiously tilts his head to the side before he demands, "Well?"

A small smile forms on Castiel's lips and his eyes appear to be glazed over. When he speaks his voice is labored slightly. Pleasure clearly riding on his tongue. "That is very good."

"Really?" Dean studies his face for a few more seconds before he turns his head to look at Sam. "Give me that." He grabs the fork out of his hand and pulls his plate over to his side of the table.

Sam doesn't object. He's shocked at the turn of events. Dean has never tried his food, ever!

With two quick, sharp jabs of the fork, Dean picks up four pieces of pancake and one side of his nose lifts as he carefully coats them in purple liquid. Slowly, he raises it to his lips and even slower he closes his lips over it. His eyes widen as his taste buds explode with flavor. His mouth waters at the tang from the yogurt and the more he runs his tongue around the more he realizes that he can taste each individual fruit.

As he tastes each one he gets a vivid picture of said fruit in the fresh state it had been in on the day it'd been picked. The breaded texture of the pancake begins to transform the concoction in his mouth as it become moist with saliva and it goes from being a fresh, fruity taste to something smooth and decadent and... "Mmmm..." His eyes flutter closed as he savors the taste. His eyes remain closed, even after he's chewed the bite of food up and swallowed it.

He continues to work the thick remains of the topping around his tongue. When he finally does open his eyes Sam is gaping at him in awed shock and Cas is smiling at him. Sam remains silent as Dean returns his plate, picks up the container with the purple drizzle in it and lavishes his own pancakes with it.

After the initial shock has warn off, Sam clears his throat and starts eating again. Cas's plate is empty and after washing it in the sink he sits back down and says, "So, about the other day," he begins. "I didn't mean to leave so suddenly."

"Yeah, about that," Dean butts in. "You're lucky no one saw you."

Cas feels like a chastened child. His eyes drop to the table top for a few seconds before rising back up to meat Dean's hardened gaze. "I needed to check in on one of my charges."

"I take it they're ok," Sam inquires.

A small light suddenly twinkles in his eyes and is gone just as quickly. He clears his throat. Dean narrows his eyes at him. Castiel says, "She's good. I guarded her home over night. I'd just felt such a sense of urgency that I went immediately."

Sam studies his brother's face for a few seconds, curious of his suspicious expression, before he looks back and Cas and says, "Well, that's good. So, you're getting assigned new charges again?"

"Yes."

Sam tilts his head as he waits for him to say more. When the silence continues to stretch out he clears his throat, shifts awkwardly in his chair and goes back to eating his breakfast.

After they finish eating, they clean up and Cas follows Dean to the shop and Sam stays at the house to relax.

XXX

It's been a long time since Sam's been able to just relax. He had brought his lap top from his room and he was snuggled back in to the living room couch cushions. His laptop boots up quickly and he scoffs at the page that pops up. "Dean..." he growls out through barred teeth. What was it with him and Busty Asian Porn?

He blushes at the image of the fully naked Asian chick who has her large breasts raised and legs spread wide with invitation. "No thank you," he sarcastically clips, moving the arrow up to the url search bar. He quickly types in .com and clicks the load arrow. It's about time Dean had his own computer. Sam cringes at the horror his laptop has had to endure to the hands of his overly sexed, porn loving brother.

Dean isn't tech savvy, but he still deserves something efficient and God help him with a descent sized screen. It isn't like Sam never looks at porn, so he appreciates that important detail as much as the next guy. It doesn't take him long to pick a good one. It a shade of dark green with a charcoal interior. It has office grade keys and a full sized HD optimized screen.

He even purchases an external hard drive that he knows Dean will need to save all his porno crap on, so it doesn't overload his regular drive. Educating his brother on computer efficiency is going to be a chore, he has no doubt that when Dean realizes the perks of up keep he'll learn to appreciate it.

Feeling like he's done his brotherly duties for the day, he decides to pull up YouTube. He spends the next few hours laughing his ass off at random goofey videos. There is one about a tiny kitten backing a giant bull dog in to a corner. He has to show dean that one. Once it's saved in his For Later folder he turns his laptop off and puts it back in his room. He spots Bobby in the kitchen on his way back down stairs.

"Want to help me with these here groceries, boy?" Bubby chides. "Your brother is going to eat me out of house and home. It's a good thing you two are forking over your own bill."

Smiling, Sam starts to unbag every thing.

XXX

The Next Day

"Sam."

Sam is neck deep in an episode of Doctor Who. It is one of his favorite episodes where the ninth doctor becomes the tenth doctor. David Tennant is hilarious and his convincing false British accent makes his character even more funny. "Hmm?" Is all he manages.

"There's a package for you." It's Bobby calling him. "It needs your signature."

Man! He quickly makes his way to the front door and signs for the package. The UPS guy turns away from the door with a professional "Thanks" and Bobby closes it as he and Sam step back inside.

"What's that," Bobby curiously asks.

Sam lays it on the table, saying "A computer for Dean. I'm tired of him using mine." Bobby nods before Sam hurries back to his show.

XXX

Dean is eyeing the thing with reverence as he asks, "You bought me a laptop?" Noticing the pained look on Sam's face he quickly adds, "Don't get me wrong. I appreciate it, but I can barely use yours."

Sam laughs. "Hence the computer. I'll teach you all about it and over time you'll learn things on your own."

Doubtful. How many times had he been the cause of Sammy's laptop to freeze up? He pokes curiously at the small black box sitting next to his new laptop. "What's that?"

"It's an external hard drive." He's now unraveling a small, thin black cord with a thick silver metal piece sticking out of one end.

Dean smirks sarcastically. "Tuh.. and that's supposed to mean something to me?"

Sam spends the next thirty minutes running him through the importance of conserving memory and computer basics. When he notices Dean's eyes glazing over he mentions Porn and he suddenly becomes all ears. Dean pays close attention as Sam shows him how to transfer stuff from his laptop to a certain folder, which is actually the main folder that only pops up when the external hard drive is connected.

"Shh... Yeah yeah yeah..." Dean says waving his hand in Sam's face to quiet him down.

Sam knows he's lost Dean when he realizes he's searching Asian Porn. Oh well, he thinks. He'll learn soon enough.

Sam leaves him to his "business" and goes up stairs to take a shower. After he dresses and brushes his teeth he goes to bed.

XXX

Ten minutes in to his porn search, Dean had migrated to his room. Now, and hour later he is sprawled out on his bed, sheet wrapped around his lower half, and he's in a hazy sedated state that only a good orgasm can create.

His mind is swimming with all the possibilities he now has. he can search as much porn as he wants to, where ever he wants. There is no more sneaking around or cleaning evidence off Sam's computer screen. He snickers as random memories of such moments flit through his mind.

He slowly runs his hands over his new laptop. It's laying closed beside him an that's where it stays until he falls asleep.

XXX

Castiel vaguely registers a muffled sound vibrating around him. The more he focuses on it the heavier his body feels. Slowly, he becomes aware that there is a hand on his shoulder and it's lightly shaking him. His eye lids feel like they're weighted down with lead as he forces them apart. At first glance it appears that there's a dark shape looming over him.

He groans as he slides his arms up to his eyes. With the backs of his knuckles, he rubs them a few times before he opens them again. This time he sees Kira leaning down over him. He's confused and opens his mouth to say so, but he's cut off when she speaks first. "You fell asleep, Castiel."

"Asleep?" At first the word doesn't process in his foggy brain. When it finally does he pushes himself up in to a sitting position and runs his fingers through his hair. "This is not normal," he sates, concern causing the crease in his brow.

"I did find it strange to see you curled up on my couch, clearly dreaming something good."

He sleepily blinks up at her. The living room is dark except for the steady flickering of the tv, which casts a pale blue glow on his face. "I was dreaming? How do you..."

"Whose Dean?"

"He's one of my..." He pauses and narrows his eyes at her. Suspiciously, he asks, "Why?"

Here eyes are sparkling with mischief. "Because you kept clutching the cushions and moaning over and over again, "Dean... Dean..." When she says his name again her tone isn't mocking. Her eyes are hooded and she lets out a wordless moan to emphasis her meaning. "Oh, Dean."

His whole body flushes and his eyes go wide. "I did no such thing."

She's starts laughing. "Oh - ho - ho. Yes you did. I'm surprised. I didn't realize you played for the other team. Especially with how timid you are with me."

"I don't understand that reference."

She raises to her full height, expression changing. "You really don't know, do you?"

Now, he was even more confused. "Know what?" His head cocks to the side as he anxiously hopes she'll explain her meaning in full detail.

Her arms are animated as she says, "This Dean guy. Who ever he is. You've got it bad for him."

"Got what bad for him? Speak English." He was started to feel exasperated.

She face palms. With out removing her hand from her face, she carefully says, "You have a crush on Dean, Castiel." Removing her hand, she adds, "And from those noises you were making in your sleep I'd say that subconsciously you want to experience sexual intimacy with him."

Her words hit him with such force that the breath whooshes out of his lungs and he knows that if he wasn't an angel he would have collapsed. His chest is heaving and he's gaping at her like a fish out of water. His first instinct is to deny it, but after repeatedly analyzing her words, logic wins. He's never thought about the prospect of having those feelings for Dean before. It was true that from the beginning of their relationship he'd always felt close to him.

They'd saved each other's lives countless times and even stated how much they meant to one another, but to consider that what they had together was more than just a profound bond was... was... a Revelation.

"Castiel, are you ok?" Kira was regarding him speculatively.

"I... I'mm... I...," he stutters. When his voice comes out again it is small and holds a ring of child like wonder. "Did I really make those noises?"

"Which ones? Oh, you mean the moaning?" Her expression becomes mischievous again.

"You're not just making it up to tease me?" His expression hardens and she knows he's serious.

Her eyes soften and he studies them as she says, "I would never make something like that up." Her gaze doesn't shift away from his point of contact. It continues to remain steady as she adds, "Besides, how would I know Dean's name if you hadn't of said it?"

"Because you're psychic."

She gives him a tight lipped smile. "I am, but I'm not a mind reader, Castiel."

His heart starts pounding in his heart as his head begins to scream, "It's true. It's all true." He stutters useless, but no coherent words take form. It's because there aren't words.

He isn't trying to express his feelings to her. Panic has welled up inside of him like bright sizzling lightening bolts and a mass of strong swirling winds. It's like a loud explosion has went off near his head and his ears start ringing so loud that he can barely hear himself think. He realizes that he can't seem to get enough oxygen in to this lungs. "I need to go."

The reminiscent flutter of wings is the only hint that only seconds ago he'd been sitting on the second cushion of Kira's living room couch.

She smiles gently and whispers an encouraging, "Good luck."

******

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So many awkward, goody moments + openings for what is to come. What do you personally think is going to happen? Leave your answer in the the comment box, guys. Thank you. I can not wait to see what you think.

If you've enjoyed what you've read, Subscribe to the story + Book Mark it for easier reach. Leave Kudos and Comments. Don't forget!


	5. Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is consumed with fear at the realization of his new feelings for Dean. With out meaning to, he ends up at Bobby's and can't seem to reveal himself to the Winchester brothers. Dean unknowingly senses Cas's presence, which puts him and Sam on edge.

I know this is a short chapter, but I didn't feel that it required any more than I added. I hope you enjoy it. I would also like to say that I've been pondering over the title of this story. The Awkward Bathroom Scene seemed appropriate when it was a one shot, but now it's starting to annoy me. I was considering retitling it, Undisclosed Desires. What do you think about that? 

Lastly, I would like to thank all of the readers who Followed and Favorited my story and I am extremely happy from the ones who actually left reviews. I appreciate your continued patience and loyalty. I'd like to remind you that I am still open to ideas. 

******

The Awkward Bathroom Scene - Chapter Five: Invisible

Today was Tuesday. Dean and Sam had been at Bobby's for two nights and one day. It was the second day he'd spent in the garage and he was humming with appreciation as he buried himself in fixing the crappy looking hunk of junk Bobby had assigned him to. He was in the process of replacing some bolts in the undercarriage, then he planned on starting in on the various dents all around the outside of the frame. He didn't care how this car had ended up the way it was.

It just felt good to get his hands dirty. He could hear Bobby growling over the phone somewhere to his left. The gruffness mixed with the grating sound of what he was doing and inside it created a since of nostalgia. This was the closest to home he'd ever had, so he'd resigned to appreciate every second of it. Some time later, Dean's stomach began to groan in protest and he crawled out from under the car to wash his hands.

He checked his watch and was surprised to see that three hours had gone by. It was now noon and he was hungry. When he got back to Bobby's house he mocked fainting when Sam offered to make him a sandwich. Normally, he'd say no, but his stomach was miserably empty and he buried his head in the kitchen table as he waited. "Ugh, what's taking so long?" His words were muffled through his arms that he was using as a pillow to prop his head up.

"Hold your horses," Sam says. He was also making himself a sandwich. When it was done, he gave Dean his and took the seat across from him to eat his own. Dean practically enhaled his food and Sam, knowing what it was like to eat after a long day at work, says nothing about the display of caveman table manners. When they were through, Dean say's he's going to get a shower and Sam goes in to the living room to see what's on the t.v.

He's still searching the Channel Guide when ever Dean's joins him. "Man, that was fast," Sam says, pressing the down button yet again. He could be using the Page Down button, but he likes to pay close attention to each title's description, so that he doesn't miss any thing that might be worth watching. By channel 514 he gives up and passes the remote to Dean. "See, this is why I like Netflix," he complains as he sinks back in to the couch cushions.

Dean didn't know what Netflix was until six months ago when Sam had mentioned that it was possible to watch entire seasons of stuff through it. They had spent the better part of their off days watching a mixture of thrillers, crime t.v. dramas and even a humor crime show called Psych, which Dean thought was hilarious and Sam found stupid. Sam cringed as Dean began to scroll down titles like Stripper Ninjas and Armed School Girl Squad in Short Skirts. He waited for it and waited for it, but his brother surprised him by continuing the search down and he finally landed on a show they'd both seen numerous times. It was called Scent Of A Woman and it stared Al Pacino and a young Chris O'Donnell.

They watch the movie in a comfortable silence. It's been about twenty minutes when the hair on Dean's neck begins to tingle. He scowls at the t.v. screen and runs his hand over his neck to calm the sudden sensation. It does the trick and he his full attention is back on the movie again. A few seconds later the same thing happens and he looks at Sam. Curious of the expression his brother has Sam asks, "What?"

Dean shakes his head slowly as he says, "I'm not sure, but I feel like..." He shakes his head more aggressively this time. "I don't know. Let's just say I've got a feeling I can't explain."

Sam stands up at the same time that Dean does and he says, "Should we check the house?"

This question doesn't require an answer as they both silently agree that this is precisely what they should do. They check all the doors, windows, salt lines, demon traps. Ever thing is the way it's supposed to be. When Dean meets Sam back in the living room he still can't shake that feeling, what ever it is. He makes a face as he rubs his hand over his neck again.

"I don't see that there's any thing else we can do," Sam says. He turns his head and scans the room their in to soften the frazzle of nerves that have him on edge. Dean doesn't reply. He knows Sam's right and as they sit back down on the couch he doesn't pretend to be interested in the movie any more. Every few minutes he peeks over his shoulder to check that they're still alone.

He's clenching and unclenching the material where his hand is rested against the left arm of the couch. "Alright, come on out you son of a bitch," his brain is loudly shouting, but he doesn't say it. He doesn't know what the feeling that he is experiencing is, but so far every thing is quite. Nothing has popped out and tried to attack them. There is nothing wildly aggressive trying to get inside the house.

As he's analyzing it all, his brain comes up with a scenario on it's own. Since they'd arrived at Bobby's they'd had absolutely no case related stuff or any type of anything going on except blissful holiday peace. Perhaps, he was subconsciously unable to deal with the sudden change in pace. He scoffs at the realization that he's just had a full on Sam thought flow through his brain. Oh yeah, point one for Dean. Sammy, no dice.

XXX

The sun light was too warm on Castiel's already flushed skin. He was walking. Just walking. He had no set direction and he wasn't sure how long he'd been going this way. His legs never got tired, so he didn't have that human weakness to force him to stop. The entire time he'd kept replaying Kira's words in his head.

"You have a crush on him." The part that kept his skin hot with a full body blush was the part that she'd said about him wanting to experience sexual intimacy with Dean. He'd pondered over the fact that she hadn't just said he wanted to have sex with Dean. It had taken him a while to wrap his head around the idea of it at all and now the more he focused on Kira's words the more concrete it became in his mind that she'd known exactly what she was talking about. She'd described it as sexual intimacy, because she'd had to of known how much Dean meant to him.

She may have said that she was a psychic and not a mind reader, but he knew full well that she was also an empath. She could feel his emotions as if they were her own. Which meant that she had to know that he could never have just sex with him. That, of course, was entertaining the idea that the relationship was possible to have in the first place . If it were, he'd want to show him that he was special to him.

He isn't a sex expert, but drawing from the knowledge he'd gained from watching humanity he was nearly positive that where feelings were involved you could never go wrong. Eventually, Castiel realizes that the sun has risen to high in the sky and he guesses it's some where around or nearly time for lunch. His eyes widen in surprise when his stomach begins to rumble at the thought of food. He thinks back to the diner that he and the Winchester brothers had eaten at the other day and he's suddenly in a familiar kitchen. The sound of his wings fluttering is the only thing that makes him realize that he had flown to Bobby's.

A noise startles him and his cloaking shield spikes up around him. Sam's heavy foot steps echo through the kitchen as he makes his way across the floor to open the refrigerator. Castiel almost drops his shield, feeling like he's spying, but his heart gives a little flutter when the front door opens and Dean walks in. With a light buzz, his cloak intensifies in strength. His breath catches in his throat as Dean walks by him. He's so close that Castiel can smell the scent of motor oil in the air.

Dean makes a gagging noise and points to his stomach. "I'm going to throw up if I don't eat soon," he groans. He reaches for the refrigerator door and Sam waves him off. "I'll make it," Sam says, pointing to the mayonnaise jar on the counter and holding out the butter knife in his hand. "Kay," Dean says in a low voice.

The chair Dean pulls out from under the table scrapes loudly against the floor. He spins it around and plops down in to it, dropping his head to the table and covering it with his hands. Sam grabs the bread from the counter space near the stove and brings it back over. He takes out four pieces of bread and slathers them with Mayonnaise. With two swift motions, he reopens the refrigerator door and grabs the sandwich meat off the bottom shelf.

He allows the door to close by its self. Dean says something unintelligible, but Castiel figures it's a complaint directed at Sam when Sam sarcastically says, "Hold your horses." The package holding the sandwich meat opens with a wet smacking sound and his stomach groans again. He really needs to eat soon. He decides to wait until they go in to a different room, then he'd make himself visible and act like he'd just got here.

It doesn't take Sam much longer to put three pieces of meat and one slice of cheese on each sandwich. He finishes his project by placing the top half of the bread on top and Dean's plate clinks as he sets it down in front of him. Dean's head pops up instantly. He grabs the sandwich off the plate and jams half of it in to his mouth. Castiel observes them as they continue to eat.

He continues to observe them as Sam washes their plates and he decides to remain in the living room when Dean announces he's going to take a shower and heads for the stairs. It's been about fifteen minutes when Dean stomps down the stairs and drops on to the couch cushion beside his brother. Sam hastily shoves the remote in Dean's hand and says, "Find something." He throws his arms out in disgust. Dean searches through the channels and Castiel notes the amount of time he takes to scroll over certain movie titles like Stripper Ninjas and something else that he misses when the menu suddenly scrolls down and lands on CBS News. A few minutes later the menu stops on a movie called Scent Of A Woman.

After a good twenty minutes, he can't stand it any more. Carefully, he walks closer to the couch and cautiously kneels at his feet. Dean's eyes are wide and Castiel knows he's enjoying the movie. Behind him he can hear an older man's voice speaking and he sounds relaxed... No, there's something behind his tone that makes him turn his head and pay closer attention. The older man is dark complected with slicked back black hair.

His eyes are unfocused, blind and he has his head cocked to the side as he listens to something the young boy beside him is saying. Castiel had missed that part, but he had seen enough to know that something had been said before the dark complected man opens his mouth to speak again. "There's only two syllables in this world worth uttering," the man says. The young man's eyes crease slightly and the corners of his lips twitch, as if he's afraid of the answer. Castiel's body heats in embarrassment as the man says, "Pu-ssy," before letting out a deep guttural laugh.

He whips his head back around to face Dean and the sight of Dean's green eyes sparkling with amusement makes Castiel stand and quickly make his way out of his direct line of sight. He realizes his hands are shaking and he feels a spark of anger as he thinks about the matter-of-fact tone helled by the dark complected man as he'd said what he'd said. Castiel didn't understand why he was feeling this way. He'd had sex before and it had been good. That train of thought stopped there, because it didn't have any thing to be linked to in order for it to continue further. He ground his teeth in frustration.

There were too many thoughts running through his head and too many emotions swirling through him all at once. He feels like he's going to internally combust. Castiel is so caught up in his own mind that he doesn't realize the relaxed feeling in the room has changed until Dean and Sam are heading in separate directions. He falls in line behind Dean who starts checking windows and doors. He stoops at the front door and eyes the salt line suspiciously before standing up and going over to the rug in front of the refrigerator. He flips it over and Castiel can see a bright red demon trap on the bottom of it.

In one swift motion, Dean flips it back over and straightens up. He meets Sam back in the living room and they give each other a once over before returning to the couch. Castiel can't help but feel responsible for this sudden change in behavior. He allows his full consciousness to study the strength and shape of his cloak. It is a warm yellow, almost orange shade and it's shape like an oval that goes around his full body.

That included going through the roof and through the floor below his feet. It was beyond capable of concealing him from most of humanity. There were those few rare exceptions like high leveled psychics, but most of them had seen enough to have gained a silent mutual level of respect. They kept what they saw to themselves. Castiel blinks when he notices that short light brown hair is too close to his face.

He looks over his shoulder at the spot he had been standing in and realizes he must have walked, because how else would he have gotten here, so close to Dean's head? He gulps and takes a few steps back. What was he doing? Never in his entire life did he have a memory of his body moving of it's own accord. This wasn't normal.

Afraid he may do something else strange or embarrassing, Castiel spreads his wings wide and feels freedome surge through him as he's suddenly out side of Bobby's house. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He keeps repeating as he starts walking. His head is swimming with too many thoughts and his body is swirling with a mass amount of emotions. His eyes begin to sting as he turns the corner and before he knows what's happening hot tears are pouring down his face.

As he lands in Kira's living room Castiel wipes his nose on the sleeve of his trench coat and Kira is rushing towards him. He slowly crawls on to her couch, the same couch he'd fallen asleep on and the same couch that she'd brought to his attention that he apparently wanted to experience sexual intimacy with Dean Winchester. "This is all your fault," he sniffles.

She kneels down on the floor so that she's looking in to his eyes. They are puffy and red and there's still traces of tear tracks leading from the corners down his cheeks. "Sweety, what happened?" Her voice is gentle and he's instantly reminded that she is Kira, a kind soul and his friend. His anger subsides, but it doesn't quiet the confusion and panic that is swirling around inside of him.

"I went to see him. I didn't even show myself." He feels like a baby as the wailing sound of his voice reaches his ears. "I was afraid. My subconscious was in control. I even walked with out thinking about it and..." His eyes widened before he finished. "I think I tried to smell his hair." When had she started running her fingers through his hair? His eye lids fluttered closed and he enjoyed the relaxing sensation as she spoke.

"This is a big deal for you, Castiel. I'll admit, I didn't see you coming back here all weepy and stuff, but I did see happiness in your future."

His eyes pop open and he states, "I knew you saw something." He reaches out and closes his fingers around her wrist. "Tell me. Tell me what you saw," he demands.

She removes his hand and shakes her head. "You know I can't do that. I can't interfere with things that I know are going to be great. Do you know what makes them great?"

He shakes his head.

"Allowing them to come to pass naturally. It takes time for every thing to come together, but when it finally happens you'll come to appreciate every thing you went through to get to that point."

He nuzzles in to her hand and she starts running her fingers through his hair again. The feel of finger nails to his scalp makes his entire head tingle and it isn't long before he's relaxed enough to stop sniffling. He feels hopeless as he admits," I don't know what to do now." His stomach does a summersault as he tells Kira that Dean is and always has strictly been in to women. She simply smiles at him and says, "As I have seen it so shall it come to pass."

He narrows his gaze at her and states, "You are not an oracle." Her visions were subject for change. If some one made a new decision it would make her have a different vision about the same event. Nothing about her gift was certain.

"I may not be an oracle," she says. "But you do trust in the power of love, right?"

He thinks about it for a second before he nods his head, which shifts her nails up higher on his scalp.

"I feel it in my heart that you two are a lot closer than you think you are. You two have always had this type of unshakable bond. From day one you two have been inseparable. I feel your emotions like they're my own, Castiel. You are in love with Dean. You may not recognize the feeling just like he may not, but that is what it is."

Her words were solace to his heart. It cut through the mass of emotions that were swirling around inside of him and he inhaled deeply, freely for the first time that day. Just like that, his lungs stopped gasping for air and his heart quit fluttering wildly in his chest. His stomach chose that moment to let out an embarrassingly loud grumble.

Kira looked down at his stomach, then back up to his face. He wiped the back of his arm across his face to dry up some of the tears there. "Hungry," she asks. His eyes widen in answer before he nods vigorously to emphasis his point. "What would you like?"

"Oat meal with cream, please? And a sprinkle of brown sugar on top?"

"Coming up."

He grins for the first time that day and follows her to the kitchen.

XXX

Dean instantly feels a change in the room. The hairs on the back of his neck settle against his skin and he lets out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Sam looks at him and he knows that he'd felt the change, two.

"That was really weird," Sam says.

Dean nods in agreement. "Maybe, we should wait until Bobby gets back and talk to him about doing a space cleansing. Just to be on the safe side."

With a plan in the works, the Winchester brothers turn back to their movie, which is almost over. Al Pacino is walking with an older red headed woman and she's smiling over at him. It isn't difficult to fall back in to that relaxed state they'd been in before Dean had gotten that weird feeling.

******  
How was it? What did you think about the same scene in two different point of views? What about weepy Cas? I thought he was adorable. I'm trying to humanize him with Kira's presence. 

Don't forget: If you enjoyed the chapter add me to your Follow Story/Author List and if you adored the material add me to your Favorite Story/Author List. I appreciate your reviews more than you know, so at your convenience leave me something useful. Thanks again. ;)

Author: Demitria Teague (Follow - Favorite - Review! - DON'T FORGET!)


	6. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel wants to bake a special pie for Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, no one has objected or commented at all on my idea to rename this story as Undisclosed Desires. So, this is the last chapter that you will see The Awkward Bathroom Scene as the title. After this, when you search for it it will have been re-titled. Try to keep that in mind when you go looking for the next chapter.
> 
> I also wanted to say that I was amazed at the amount of followers I got after I posted Chapter Five: Invisible. I am honored to have so many people enjoying my story. I was tickled pink to see that there were also reviews and another person Favorited my story. ;) You guys made my day.

The Awkward Bathroom Scene - Chapter Six: Pie

Dean had met Bobby on the porch as he was climbing the stairs and told him about the event from the living room. He had mentioned the cleansing idea, which he'd automatically shot down.

"There are no ghosts in my house," Bobby says.

Ten minutes in to the conversation and Dean is annoyed as hell. He doesn't understand why Bobby won't do the damn cleansing. "I know what I felt," he snaps.

"When have you ever just sensed a ghost, Dean? They don't play hide and seek unless they have a point in time where they plan on revealing themselves and when they do it usually 'aint pretty."

"I know that, but me and Sam..."

"Yeah yeah. You've said that already. You and Sam felt something off about the room. I understand that. What I don't believe is that there's a ghost in my house. It's warded." He heads for the front door, "You want to know the real reason why I don't want to cleanse the room?"

Dean's angry wide eyes narrow at him and he has to grind his teeth together a few times before he can speak again. "What is the real reason?" Each forced word is emphasized.

"Sage stinks." With that said, he stalks his way inside, leaving Dean gaping in his direction.

"Can you believe that crap?" Dean says, turning to face Sam whose sitting cross legged on the porch swing with an open book in his lap. Sam looks up from the page he's reading and shrugs.

"He has a point, dude," he admits.

Dean glares at him.

"I mean, what if it isn't a ghost?" He closes his book and stands up before closing the space between them. "What if we do the cleansing and it has the opposite effect and makes things worse?"

Flinching, he admits, "I didn't think about that." He's silent for a moment before he lets out an annoyed groan. "It's not just me, though. Right? You did feel it?"

Sam nods. "You know I did."

He visibly relaxes. "Good. That makes me feel a little better. It doesn't explain any of it, though."

Sam sighs, his eyes glaze over for a second and Dean can tell he's in deep thought. When his eyes connect with Dean's again, he says, "Why don't we just keep our eyes and our ears out for a couple of days. If we don't feel any thing and nothing else strange happens we just forget about the whole thing."

"Just forget about it?"

Sam tries to calm his brother down by quickly adding, "I mean, we know it happened. We're obviously not going to be able to completely forget about it, but this is our break away from all of this. If nothing happens we just let it go."

Dean's expression has softened and he scratches his head before saying, "Alright. If nothing happens, then I'll let it go. For the sake of our off time."

Sam's eyes crinkle up at the corners as he smiles. "Good, then that's settled. Now, let's order some pizza."

Dean throws the front door open. "First one there gets to order." He takes off running towards Bobby's office where one of the two land lines are hooked up. The other is in the kitchen, but this one is closer.

Sam shakes his head, knowing full well he's got a cell phone in his pocket. He takes off after his brother any way just to enjoy the fun of the chase.

XXX

"What are you doing?"

Castiel spins around and sees Kira turning the corner in to the kitchen, waving her hand in front of her face. Smoke was coiling out of the pot he had on the stove and she eyes the remains of the salt he'd used to put the fire out. "I was trying to cook something."

"Exactly, what were you trying to make?" She asks studying the half hardened, half goopy black mixture. She picks the rag up off the sink and wets it. After squeezing out the excess water she begins to clean the surface around the burners.

"I was trying to make pie."

She has to make five trips to the trash can and back before she's removed all of the salt, then she pulls out a white spray bottle and begins to scrub at the charred spots. Castiel makes it easier for her by removing the pot and disgusted he tosses it in the trash can. "I'll buy you a knew one," he says when she looks at him.

She smiles and says, "Don't worry about it. I found it at a yard sale. And if I hadn't it was still an accident. Nothing to feel bad about. So, pie, huh?"

"What's a yard sell?"

Her eyes widen slightly and she asks, "You've never been to a yard sell?"

"No."

"Well, I'm going to have to fix that, but first you have to tell me who this special pie was for." He blushes as she grins mischievously. She always knows. "It wasn't for any one," he says, feeling a little sheepish.

"Oh, really?"

"Really." He takes a step back and sits in one of the table chairs. The table clothe is covered in flour, egg shells and he can see wide dark stains from the cooking oil that he hadn't noticed earlier. "Dean likes pie. I was testing my ability to make a pie in the hopes that I could bake one just for him some day."

She lets out a small cooing noise. "That is so adorable." He looks up to find her fanning herself.

"Please stop that."

She presses her hand over her mouth and giggles. "I am just so happy for you," she says when she finally comes out of her over girly what ever moment it could have been classified as. "So, did you follow a recipe to cook the pie or..."

He is caught off guard by her sudden change in subject. "Um... No. I just decided to bake."

Her look is incredulous. "It's a simple recipe if you're used to cooking in the first place, Castiel, but not if you've never done it before. I'm going to show you how to do it right."

He looks over at the trash can and frowns. "I used all the eggs."

"So, we'll buy more. I'm a sexy fucking web cam model and my uuber gay angel is going to learn to make pie for his honey today."

"I'm not uuber gay," he says, as she starts leading him towards the front door. "I'm not gay, at all." He wasn't. He liked women and just because he had strong feelings for Dean didn't mean he was gay. Did it?

"It was a joke."

Oh.

Kira had led him to the car and as he buckled up he thought about his sexuality. He looked over at her in the drivers seat and let his eyes wonder down her blouse to rest on where he knew her nipples were. He allowed the memory of the other night when he'd seen her naked to relive itself in his mind. His body's response to the memory told him that he was absolutely not gay. Clearing his throat, he turned to face the front window as Kira put the car in reverse.

Thirty minutes later they pulled back in to the drive way and Kira pulls him along to the kitchen by his wrist. She's holding the bag with the eggs in her other hand. "OK," she begins, setting the bag down on the table. "First, off. What type of pie do you want to make?"

He thought about it for a second. "Peach."

She eyed him for a second. "Peach?"

"Why, is that a problem?"

"No no." She walks to a cabinet and opens it. Over her shoulder she says, "I've just never had a peach pie before. Peach Cobbler, maybe."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

She shakes her head before explaining that Peach Cobbler has whole bits of peach in it and a breading top and a peach pie can have whole bits of peach on it, but it's better when the mixture is purely flavored with peaches. For the recipe they'd come up with she suggests they use cream cheese, whip cream and peach bits. He watches in fascination as she mixes the eggs, flour and oil in a large blue bowl. After she's done with that she goes to the silverware drawer and pulls out a large butchers knife. She's already opened and drained a wide can of peaches and she pulls it across the table to pour the peaches out and spread them apart on a clear transparent cutting board.

Castiel holds the knife out when she hands it to him and then looks down at the peaches. He can hear Kira explaining how to curve the fingers your using to hold the peaches in place under as you chop, but he knows this already. The sound of her voice fades as his thoughts go to Dean. He pictures him smiling at him with a piece of cut up peach pie in front of him. The image changes to the two of them curled up together, outside under a big oak tree, and they're on a picnic blanket. Castiel shivers as he imagines Dean caressing the side of his face and running his fingers back and in to his hair to pull him closer until...

He jumps when he feels a hand clamp down on his shoulder. If she noticed his reaction, Kira doesn't act like it. She points down at the peaches and says, "We have to have those done when the mixture on the stove gets heated enough or it won't cool right."

His voice is breathy and low as he says, "Oh, right." His expression is serious as he focuses on the task at hand. The peaches feel soft and squishy underneath his fingers and he has to squeeze them firmly to hold them in place as he lowers the blade through the orange flesh. It takes him about five minutes to cut up the entire can and Kira takes them all and puts them in a fresh pot. She adds a cup of sugar and some honey to the mix.

Two hours and some good minutes later Castiel is staring starry eyed at a fresh baked peach pie. It's slathered in whip cream with peach shavings on top. His mouth is watering and he thinks he may cry. "It's beautiful," he breaths.

Kira has her arm draped over his shoulder and her cheek pressed to his as she also admires the pie. "It is a work of art. You did a good job."

"Me?" He gapes at her. "I can't take credit for this."

"Yes you can and you will, because I won't no part in it. It's your baby. Take it to Dean."

He can't hide the blush that heats his cheeks and he can't fight the little smile that teases at the corner of his lips. There's no doubt in his mind that Dean will love this pie. "He'll devour it," he tells her.

"Good. The saying is the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

He grins sheepishly and looks at her. "You do make a mean oatmeal."

She laughs and says, "With brown sugar on top, please."

He laughs with her and they hug each other happily.

After she's placed the pie in a bowl big enough to hold it and closed the lid tightly she hands it to him and wishes him luck.

"I can't thank you again for all of your help," he tells her.

She waves him off. "Again with the thank you's. You're wasting time."

He's grinning ear to ear as he heads for the door.

"Oh, Cas," she calls out.

He stops before spinning on his heels. "Did you just call me Cas?"

"Yeah, sorry. It just slipped out. Look, when you give Dean the pie make sure that you cut him a piece and make sure you get a piece for yourself."

"Why?" He asks, confused.

"Just do it." She hugs him quickly before stepping back.

"OK." Why not?

He gives a little wave before he spreads his wings and disappears. Kira smiles at the spot he'd been standing in and shakes her head. Then her eyes catch the mess on her kitchen table and she's shaking her head for a completely different reason. Such a mess, she thinks. So adorable, she also thinks. She dives in to the project of cleaning up her kitchen.

XXX

Sam groaned and stretched his arms over his head to wake himself up. He was seated at the kitchen table with a notebook layed out in front of him and he was trying to figure out what he wanted to write about. He'd seen an interview on t.v. about a woman who had been using a journal for twenty years to keep her sanity. The woman had went through more tragedies than he wanted to think about from parental abuse to rape, domestic partnership abuse, being robbed and shot, to losing her mother and father in three days of each other. The list went on and on.

It was so tragic that if she hadn't of been on Oprah Sam would've thought she was full of it. He had been stressed out in his life, not lately, but there had been times when he had felt like he was going to explode or implode. The woman had described in detail how she had always wrote out her frustrations and her ways to fix them. She had layed out step by step what she was going to do next, what she wanted in life and how to reach her goals. It was such a simple process that he'd actually used it all before.

Only, it had remained in his brain, but this time he wanted to test the effectiveness of laying every thing out in a journal. Right now he only had a simple notebook, but he planned on stopping by a store soon to buy an actual journal. A wider one so he'd have more writing space and a cover to keep it all safe. He'd just copy what ever he managed to write now in to it when he got it. He stared at the blank page for a few more minutes before he became frustrated and dropped the pen on the table.

He suddenly catches a movement out of the side of his eyes and whips his head around. Breathing a deep sigh of relief he says, "Cas. Man, you scared me."

Castiel makes a face. Normally, Sam isn't this easily startled and he figures it was because of what he'd done yesterday. He still felt bad about it and fully intended on telling them it'd been him and not a ghost. "Hello, Sam."

"Hi. What's up?" He stands up and curiously eyes the container he's holding. "What's that?"

His eyes widen a fraction before he remembers that he's still holding the pie. He looks down at it, then back up again. "Is Dean here? I brought pie."

Sam points towards the living room. "He's watching a movie I think." He turns around and yells, "Dean, Cas is here."

Immediately, he hears foot steps heading their way.

Dean's head pokes through the door and he asks, "Where have you been?"

Frowning, he says, "I brought pie."

Dean's face lights up and he's half way across the room before Castiel has time to think about it. Just as Dean's reaching for it Castiel remembers Kira's words. "Wait wait," he says quickly. Dean freezes, arm half out stretched towards the pie container. He looks at him questioningly. "You go sit down and I'll serve. OK?"

Dean blinks a few times, then looks back at Sam who just shrugs. They both go to the table and sit down. He doesn't know why his hands are shaking as he slices up the pie and hands a piece to each of the brothers. He takes his own piece and sits at the edge of the table. Sam is on his left and Dean is on his right.

Sam is the first to speak. "So, what kind of pie is it," he asks.

Castiel smiles. "It's peach slathered in whip cream with peach zest on top."

Dean groans his appreciation. He dips his fork in and takes a small tester bite. His eyes glaze over. "Oh my God, Cas. Where did you get this?"

Cas feels a fluttering in the pit of his stomach at Dean's words and he doesn't understand why. A second later Sam makes his own noise of approval. He looks at him, then back over at Dean who is licking the cream off the ends of his fork. He watches in fascination as the pink tip flicks out here and there to expertly lick the areas he craves. Of it's own accord, his voice comes out and it's smaller than he intended.

"I made it."

Both Dean and Sam pause and look at him.

"Are you serious?" Dean doesn't say anything else. He just continues to stare at him. "Dude, I think I want to marry you."

Surprised, Castiel blinks rapidly. His hands are shaking again. To hide the fact, he grabs his fork and dips it in his own slice of pie.

"No, man," Sam adds. "This is really good. Since when can you bake?"

He can't fight the tiny smile and his cheeks feel warms as he says, "I had help from a friend."

Dean takes another bite before saying, "Seriously, I need to meet this friend."

When Castiel looks up at him he's got his fork pointed at him. He doesn't know what to say. He lifts his fork up to his mouth and closes his lips around it. The light, creamy, fruity goodness that he tastes makes him close his eyes and moan in absolute delight. He now understands what the Winchesters are talking about. As much as he wished he could accept the full credit for this work he knows he can't.

He has to introduce them to Kira.

Sam has his eyebrow cocked and is watching in horrified curiosity at the way his brother is watching Cas. It makes it that much more disturbing to see that Cas still has his eyes closed. He thinks about making some sort of noise to interrupt the moment, but that would mean admitting that there was something to interrupt in the first place. He cringes inside when he thinks about asking his brother a certain stream of pointed questions that has been running through his head for some time now. They started forming a few months ago when he'd found Dean and strangely Cas, the angel who never sleeps passed out on Deans bed. He'd figured they been watching a movie and grown tired, but still.

Castiel opens his eyes slowly and the first thing he sees is Dean's face and it's covered in freckles he's never noticed before. His tanned skin forms the perfect base line to off set the freckles and Castiel's breath hitches in his throat. He feels giddiness goading him to get up and move, but he doesn't. He sits there and studies Dean's face for a few more seconds. At the same time he and Dean look back down at their slices of pie.

Sam shifts in his seat before taking his empty plate to the sink and washing it. He walks over to where Cas is sitting and thanks him again for the pie.

"It's no problem," he says, looking up at him. "My friend Kira..."

"Kira?" Dean's voice cuts him off. "You're friend is a girl?"

Sam looks at his brother and asks bemusedly, "Why? Were you expecting any normal man to be able to bake like this?" He quickly adds, "No offense, Cas."

Cas nods. "None taken."

Dean's mouth hangs open slightly. "Uh.. well..." He waves his hand at him. "Shut up, jerk."

"Bitch."

Castiel smiles. Kira was right. He doesn't know if she'd known that serving the pie would lead to such a great night over all or if she had known where the conversation was going to lead, but he was happy in this moment. Every thing was normal and happy and he was content to be here watching Dean squirm from awkwardness and enjoying delicious pie. Pie that he had secretly made for Dean. His favorite person.

The man with the beautiful freckles. That was a new realization that would make him happy from now on. He took another bite while Sam and Dean continued to throw light insults back and forth. He couldn't help but moan as the peachy creaminess enveloped his taste buds. It was just so freaking good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for continuing to read my story. What did you think? I was happy that someone finally told me that they love the relationship between Kira and Cas, that they seem like best friends. That's they way I wanted it to be, so I was happy to hear that I pulled it off. How did you feel about the pie scene between Sam, Dean and Castiel? I loved it. I hope it came off adorable. ;)
> 
> If you liked what you read Subscribe, Bookmark and Review!
> 
> I am still open to requests! ;)
> 
> Author: ~xoxo Demitria Teague oxox ~


	7. More Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of chapter six (Pie). People loved the pie chapter so much that I continued it in dedication to my loyal readers. Thank you guys so much for the continued support!

Undisclosed Desires - Chapter Seven: More Pie

Dean watches his brother's back as he leaves the kitchen. He can't help feeling like there's more of a reason for Sam to be leaving the room than just to, he assumes, get on his laptop. He mentally shrugs. It's possible he's just taking this whole time off thing very seriously and wants to drowned himself in nerdy movies and what ever else nerdy things that he doesn't know about while he has the time to do it. The sound of Cas's fork against his plate makes Dean turn and smile at him.

Cas smiles back around a mouth full of pie and his eyes are twinkling. Dean can't blame him. The pie was something to be worshiped. "So, whose this Kira woman," he asks, suddenly very curious.

Cas swallows his food before answering him. "She's one of my charges, but she's one of the few I'm actually close to."

"Close to?" Dean's lips puff out slightly as he thinks about that half of the statement. Cas was nodding as Dean said, "Define, close to." One side of Cas's mouth quirks up and Dean is shocked at the expression. He leans forward and asks in a lower voice, "Are you sleeping with her?"

Cas shrugs his shoulders. "Not exactly."

"Not exactly," he demands. "How are you not exactly sleeping with some one?"

He remains silent for an extended period of time and Dean eyes him suspiciously. "Well," he demands more forcefully this time.

"We have an arrangement, which I don't feel is my place to discuss," he finally says.

Dean's shoulders straighten. "What does that mean?"

He shakes his head lightly, a slow smile forming on his face.

He was impressed that Cas had something social going on and he feels slightly offended that he won't give him any details. He had said that it wasn't entirely his business to disclose, so Dean can understand that much, at least. "Well..." He doesn't know what else to say.

Cas's expression changes before he said, "I would like to introduce you guys, though."

He blinks at that. "Really?"

"Yeah." His brows knit together and he says, "She mentioned something about a flea... something or other and maybe I could introduce you guys there."

"Flea something or other?"

He narrows his eyes at the table top as he tries to remember the exact word she had used. He remembers it has something to do with a place to shop. Something with an 'M'. His lips narrow as he tries to sound the word out in to existence. It comes to him suddenly and he shakes his head, feeling stupid. It's such an obvious word. "Flea Market," he says in triumph as his eyes flick up to meet Dean's.

"Oh." Dean smiles and he nods enthusiastically. "I haven't been to one in a while. Yeah, that would be fun. I don't know where any are around here, but I'm sure me and Sammy can look in to it."

Cas shakes his head and quickly says, "Actually, she doesn't live here. She lives in Tennessee."

"Oh. Well, can't you just mojo her down here or us there?"

Of course, he could. "I'll talk to Kira about it tomorrow and then get back with you."

"Cool." He finishes off his slice of pie, then slides another one on to his plate. He grins at Cas who is smiling at him. "This really is good, man."

"I hoped you would like it."

Dean eyes him around his fork, which he's stuffed in to his mouth. Around a mouth full of pie he asks, "Did you make this just for me?"

Cas feels his cheeks go hot. "Yeah. I knew you hadn't had any in a while, so I thought I'd remedy that."

He didn't know what to say. "It's really..." He has to clear his throat before he can speak. "Thank you. Sam always fusses when I ask him to bring back pie, then half the time he forgets."

"I would never forget to bring you pie, Dean."

Dean's eyes are wide as Cas looks at him with that dead pan, expression he gets when he's completely serious. He feels a lump form in his throat and his stomach gives a little flutter. He opens his mouth to speak, but what ever he would've said is cut short as Bobby pushes the door to the kitchen open and stops beside him.

"You idjits were going to eat all that pie and not give me any," Bobby says gruffly. He grabs a plate out of the dish drainer and brings it over to snag a slice of the pie. He hmphs and takes his pie out of the room.

Cas's shoulders are hunched over and Dean realizes that he feels guilty about not offering Bobby a slice of pie. He shrugs his shoulders and says, "Oops." Cas gives him a tiny smile, but the guilt is still there.

Changing the subject, Dean says, "Hey, Cas, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Um... Nothing that I know of. Why?"

He tips his head to the side, suddenly feeling nervous, which was weird. "You wanna... do something. Like, just me and you?"

"More than any thing." His eyes go wide and he tries to retract what he's just said by saying, "I mean. It would be nice. I haven't done much besides walk, sleep and burn pie lately."

"This pie?" Dean asks, pointing to his slice.

Cas smiles, nervously looking down at his hands. "I uh... I burnt my first attempt. It was horrible." He shakes his head. "I'm lucky I didn't burn down the kitchen." Dean's laughter makes him look up and he sees him doubled over holding his stomach. His smiles grows wider and it isn't long before he's laughing with him.

In between laughs he relays details about the burnt pie. "It was so bad..." He swipes the back of his hand over his eyes to wipe away the tears that are threatening to pour down his cheeks. "I poured half of the salt on the stove to try and stop the fire."

Dean is squeezing the edge of the table to keep himself from falling out of his chair. "You..." He's giggling now. "What did Kira do?" He finally manages to ask.

"She just... she just helped me out." He sits back in his chair and tries to collect himself. It isn't working and his giggles match Dean's and he lets his body go limp, limbs dangling down beside him. "She's so kind, Dean. She's there when I need her. I can talk to her about any thing."

Their giggles ease off and Dean has his head propped on his arms. He's looking at Cas who is smiling from ear to ear. His voice sounds mellowed out as he asks him, "So, you really like her, huh?"

Cas's smile stutters as the meaning behind Dean's words sink in. He considers his answer carefully before he speaks. "She's my friend, Dean. We're not together if that's what you're asking."

"I wasn't really asking that," he replies. "It's just. I've never heard you speak so fondly of a woman before. You haven't really had real friends before. I mean, besides me and Sam. So, I guess it's just interesting seeing this new side of you."

Castiel doesn't know what to say to this, so he just huffs lightly in response. "I hope you guys get along." And he meant it. The two, well three if you added Sam in this circle, were the most important people in his life and he knows it would break his heart if they ended up disliking each other.

"I'm sure we will." Dean licks his lips to moisten them and the sight of those pink lips glistening with his saliva makes Castiel's eyes go wide. He can't believe the whimper that sounds in the back of his throat. He's relieved that it wasn't loud enough for Dean to notice. He feels shaky all of a sudden and he knows he's in so much trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for more fluff? What was your favorite part? What do you think will happen between Dean, Sam and Kira? Do you think they'll get along?
> 
> To support my work give Kudos. To keep this story close to your heart BookMark it. Subscribe to this story to receive a notification when the next chapter is up.


	8. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took me a little time to get up, but it took on a life of it's own. Once I started writing more just kept flowing out. I couldn't stop until it felt right and done. So, here you have it. The finished project. I hope you enjoy the direction it has gone in. ;)

Undisclosed Desires - Chapter Eight: Plans

Sam is watching his brother with interest. He has been typing furiously on his new laptop for a good fifteen minutes. His eyebrows are drawn together seriously and he'll stare at his screen for a few seconds, sometimes he will hit the down button Sam guesses to read something, then his fingers fly across the keyboard and he'll be back at it again. Not being able to stand it any more, Sam asks, "What are you doing?" He didn't even know Dean could type that fast and with out looking.

When Dean remains silent and continues to stare at his screen he figures he didn't hear him, so he repeats himself, louder this time.

"Hmm?" His head tilts slightly, but his eyes don't leave the screen.

Shaking his head in mock annoyance, he asks, yet again, "What are you doing?"

"Um..." His head twitches slightly in his direction as if he'd considered looking at him, but changed his mind at the last second. "I'm trying to find something fun to do."

"Here in town?"

He lets out a sarcastic noise. "Not. This towns dead. I'm looking at the community report on a town about an hour and half over. "Tooltalk or something like that. There's supposed to be a fair coming in to town in a few days."

"A fair, really?" It was strange for one to come in to town in April, but he's seen much stranger things, so he didn't dwell on it. "That might be fun."

Dean looked at him then, "Huh?" Sam notes that Dean's eyes seem to be unfocused before he slowly shakes his head a few times. Dean turns his head back around before he scoops his lap top up in his arms.

Sam cocks an eyebrow. "What the hell," he thinks as Dean heads for the stairs.

XXX

Dean holds on to his laptop tightly as he makes his way up the stairs and to his bedroom. He kicks the door closed behind him before crawling on top of his mattress. He sits down in the middle where his pillow is still propped up against the head board from earlier. His attention goes back to the website he has pulled up on his computer screen. It has a few pictures of a Ferris Wheel and a few of different food stands.

The site isn't very professional looking, but it gives the on-looker a general feel for what they can expect if they show up at the event. He smiles as a set of familiar blue eyes pop in to his mind. He can't help but smirk as he imagines Castiel cocking his head to one side curiously. It's amusing that even though the angel has spent so much time as a human he still didn't understand a lot of human references. Most of them having to do with either a sarcastic or provocative nature.

Dean figures he'll enjoy doing something like this. He wonders if he'll get on any of the rides? His heart sinks slightly as he thinks about Castiel's new friend Kira. The way he talks about her tells him that they are close. Like, very close. He hopes that she hasn't already taken him to a fair.

Dean wants to witness that first time moment with him. He wants to see his expressions and answer any of the questions one could expect from someone who hasn't experienced something before. A strange shrill starts echoing through the room making him cringe and look around wildly. He follows the sound and realizes it's coming from inside his clothes. "What the hell," he says, shoving his hands in his pockets, trying to figure out which one the sound is coming from.

His fingers close around something small and smooth. He pulls his cell phone out and eyes it reverently as he holds it out in front of him. He flips it open to shut the sound up. His entire body sighs in relief as the sound instantly goes quit. "Hello."

"Dean?"

"Cas?" He is surprised at the heat he feels in his cheeks. "Um..." He places a hand on his right cheek and the heat seems to pulsate beneath the skin of his palm. "What's up?" He can hear a womans voice talking in the background, but he doesn't understand what she's saying.

Cas clears his throat and says, "I was wondering what you were wanting us to do today."

Dean smiles. "Well, I thought we could go get some ice cream. They got this new little mom and pops place in town. It's close to the park. Maybe, they'll have a game going on or something." He rolls his eyes at the sound of his own voice. It sounded like he was grasping at straws, but he wasn't. He knows what he wanted them to do, but for some reason it just isn't coming out right.

"Ice cream?" He sounds happy as he says it, fondness coating his words. "I haven't had any in a long time. Not since the last time you took me."

He chuckles at the memory. "You got Rocky Road with a cherry on top." Cas's moan sounds almost like a hum and it seems to vibrate against Dean's ear. His eyes are closed as he let the memory of that day wash over him. Cas had first eyed the cone suspiciously before he'd cautiously reached down to pick up the cherry, which he had then popped in to his mouth.

Luckily, it had been with out the stem, because his eyes had grown wide as he'd realized that he liked the flavor and he'd vigorously chewed it up and swallowed it. He'd then taken a cautious taste of the ice cream with a quick flick of his tongue over the top of it. They hadn't said much during the entire event, but had remained in a comfortable silence. Both just enjoying their delicious sweet desserts.

"So, sound fun?" He asks, opening his eyes.

"Very much so. I'll see you at three then?" They'd discussed the time last night while they'd polished off the last of the pie.

"Yup. See you then."

"Good bye, Dean."

As Dean flips the top down on his phone to end the call he hears a light knock on the other side of his bedroom door. "Come in."

The door cracks open and Sam pokes his head in. "Dude, what are you doing right now?"

Dean considers being sarcastic, but he notices the shit eating grin on his brothers face. "No-thing."

"Come with me. You have to see this."

He follows him down stairs and outside to where Bobby is standing under one of the trees in the yard. Bobby's eyes are wide and he's growling obscenities in all directions as he maticulously rubs crushed tomatoes all over his clothes, head and shoes.

Dean looks at Sam and Sam looks at him, both knowing the signs of his behavior, and they burst out laughing. Bobby has been sprayed by a skunk. His face is so red in anger that it matches the tone of the tomatoes he's using to attempt to cover the stench.

XXX

Sam is sitting in a chair at the kitchen table when the hair on the back of his neck suddenly stands on ends. His brows nit together and he turns quickly to find Cas standing behind him. He smiles at him. "Hey," he says. His expression changes when he notices the difference in his appearance. Cas is wearing a pair of fitted black jeans, a crisp clean white T-shirt underneath a royal blue blazer.

"Whoa..." His hair has been trimmed and is styled in an acceptable messily way. His facial hair is still noticable but the usually semi scruff had been refined in a way that makes him appear cleaner, fresher.

Castiel shifts awkwardly, his eyes slowly meeting his.

"Well, look at you." He holds his hands out, one side of his mouth drawing up in to an almost smile. It's an awkward expression that makes Sam chuckle. "You look nice, dude."

"Thanks." He smoothes his hands down his jeans before he straightens himself up to his full height. "Kira insisted that I let her buy me some new clothes. Then, she insisted that I wear them. She wouldn't even let me wear the trench coat." He sounds pitiful as he says, "I like my trench coat." His lips puff out in a pout.

Sam blinks rapidly at him, caught off guard by the very human expression. "I think this Kira is very good for you."

Castiel blanches. "I must admit, I feel very awkward."

Sam notes that Cas is also wearing a pair of loafers that match his blazer. "So, um... What's up? You here to chill?"

"No." He smiles. "Dean's taking me out to do something."

Oh. "Really?"

"Yeah." He doesn't elabortate, which isn't abnormal. He never does. It had been the reason behind a lot of conversational stress in the past, but slowly, over time he'd become accustomed to it. "Do you guys have..." His lips purse for a second as he tries to figure out if he should reword the question or continue with it. He decides to keep it simple. "Plans? Or are you just wanting to go out to be getting out of the house?"

"Dean mentioned ice cream." His eyes twinkle. Sam figures he really likes ice cream. He wonders if his love for it matches that of his cheeseburger obsession. Cas continues.

"Also, he mentioned going to the park afterwards. Something about seeing if there was a game playing. What kind of game would there be?" He tilts his head in that familiar curious Cas like way.

Sam turns more in his seat to see him better. "Sometimes, there's baseball games. Sometimes, football games. It's mostly a bunch of kids playing, but adults occassionally get in on the action."

Castiel is silent for a few seconds before he asks, "Does Dean like sports? I've never heard mention of it."

"He's not obsessed with it, but it's fun to get out there and toss the ball around a bit."

He nods his head a few times. His expression shifts and he looks over his shoulder at the closed kitchen door. "So, where is Dean, any way?"

Sam shrugs. "Probably in his room." He narrows his eyes. "He spends an aweful lot of time in there lately."

"Why?"

Jacking off! Sam hesistates for a second before saying, "He has a new laptop, so he's breaking it in, I guess."

Castiel seems to go stiff.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh?" His head flicks over to look at him, eyes strangely wide.

Sam cocks an eyebrow. "You ok?"

"Yeah." He lifts his hand up before pausing the movement and lowering it again. Sam figures he remembered his hair is styled and he doesn't want to mess it up.

Suddenly, there's an awkwardness there that Sam can't put his finger on and he isn't keen on figuring out what it is, so he just says, "Why don't you go on up and find him?"

Cas blinks. Like, the thought hasn't occured to him. With out another word, he walks out of the kitchen leaving a slightly stressed out Sam in his wake.

XXX

Dean had decided to dress up a little bit. He didn't own any thing fancy, but he did have some new jeans and a red button down collared shirt. He puts them on, along with his usual black work boots before he pulls on his black leather jacket. He stuffs his cell phone and his wallet in his pants pockets and heads for his bedroom door. As he's about to open it there's a knock on the other side, which momentarily startles him.

He clears his throat, feeling stupid. Opening the door he spots a very different looking Cas peering back at him and his jaw drops. "Wha..."

Castiel shifts on his feet. He has his hands behind him in his back pockets and the pose gives him a different all around appearance. He seems... normal. Not stiff and awkard like he usually is. "Hello, Dean."

The greeting snaps Dean out of his shocked stupor. "What happened to you?"

He huffs, which confuses Dean before his hands drop to his side and he's glaring. "Is it really that bad?"

Dean is shocked again, this time for a completely different reason. "No!" It comes out louder than he intends. Cas's eyes widen slightly before he's scowling at him. "You look hot." He sputters before throwing his hands out in defense. "I mean..." He hadn't meant to say the word hot, but he realises he can't take it back, because Castiel needs to know how good he looks. "You look really good, man. Seriously."

He looks down at himself, then back up at him. "Are you sure. I feel strange."

"Why?" He studies his expression and his stance carefully. He keeps looking away from him and he is shuffling slowly from foot to foot. His hands are clentching at the bottom part of his jacket. Was he nervous?

Castiel, Mr. High and Mighty, I am an angel of the Lord, doesn't get nervous. Ever! Well, except the night when he'd attempted to get him laid for the first time. The look on his face had been priceless. This was different, though.

Not once had Cas ever gave any kind of hint at wanting to buy new clothes, so the fact that he was wearing them now meant that he was making progress. Dean would be damned if he let this opportunity pass him by. "Really. I mean it. You look really really good. Why don't you dress like this all the time?"

"I just..." He looks down at himself again. "Don't really have need."

Dean rolls his eyes. "Even when you were human you didn't change clothes. It's about personal reservations. I am not going to let you off the hook about this any more." He gets an idea. "I'm going to take you shopping, two."

He stiffens at that. "Oh, please no. No more shopping."

"Oh, yes." Dean's eyes are wide with excitement. "Don't worry. The experience is different when it's not with a chick."

From the change of his expression, he could tell that he was hoping like hell he was right about that.

XXX

Sam watches his brother talk animatedly about what clothes he's going to buy for Cas. His eyes widen as Dean leans in to him and Cas leans in to him in return, very interested in what he's saying. Dean runs his hands over the collar of Cas's Blazer and he says something about the color of it, but Sam isn't sure what else. His brain is foggy from fear, which is clouding his ability to focus on the conversation. He's lost in watching the exchange of seemingly intimate expressions and gestures passed back and forth between them.

He gulps as he realizes that he needs to have 'that' conversation with his brother.

XXX

3:30 PM

Dean pulls in to the small parking lot of that ice cream place he'd mentioned. He reads the big neon red sign that says Perry's, which is plastered across the window beside the door. Cas is walking beside him and he looks excited. His top lip pulls up above his gum line as he smiles widely. This expression makes a wrinkle appear over the left side of his nose and Dean can't help but laugh as he pulls the door open.

The place is well lit with natural light from the large windows that take up most of each wall. They choose a seat in one of the corners. There's only one other customer besides them, so Dean isn't worried about some one taking their seat while they choose their ice cream. Castiel eyes the choices like a kid in a candy story. The man behind the counter is young and Dean finds it very off putting that he's got a large, thick black mustace that reminds him of a cowboy from an old western movie.

The guy was also very skinny and the mustache just made him seem very...

It seemed like his all around appearance was at war with itself. His pale skin and blue eyes clashing with a giant black mustache and bright red apron thrown over some jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt. "Cotton Candy." The sound of Cas's voice pulled him out of his head long enough to realize that the man behind the counter was scooping out a healthy portion of a blue and pink mixture of ice cream and was piling it securely on a cone. When he's done he wraps a few napkins around the cone and hands it to Cas who smiles that same smile where his top lip rises above his gum line. Dean feels warm at the sight.

He likes to see him like this. Happy, carefree. It doesn't happen very often. Cas has experienced about as much shit as they had over the years. He couldn't win for losing and Dean wants to do what he can to make his life just a little more bareable. Dean chooses the same flavor and they take the cones to their table. Cas sits across the table facing him.

Dean closes his lips around the top of his ice cream and uses his tongue to pull some of it in to his mouth. It takes a few seconds for the flavor to blend on his taste buds, but when it did his eye widened in pleasure. It's so good. It's sweet in an almost bubble gum sort of way. It tasted exactly like Cotton Candy and not like some weird knock off attempt.

Why hadn't he ever tried this kind before? He eventually realizes that their are little pink candy peices mixed in with the ice cream and he chews on them slowly, savoring the flavor. He looks over at Cas and is surprised to see that he's already finished half of his own ice cream. Cas has his tongue out and he's twirling the cone slowly to coat it with the ice cream. When he has enough he brings his tongue in to his mouth to work it around and he smiles in enjoyment.

Dean watches him do this a few times and he becomes fascinated with the way he curls his tongue up and twists it to one side at the same time that he twirls the cone around. He doesn't realize that he's staring until Cas's eye flick up from his cone to look at him. Clearing his throat, Dean sits up straighter and looks over at the wall, then down at the table. His cheeks are warmer than usual and he feels nervous for some reason.

"Are you enjoying yours, Dean?" He hears Cas ask. He looks up to find him smiling. His eyes are gentle and Dean notes that it's a good look. There's something about him that seems different. He seems so relaxed and there's something else, but he can't put his finger on it.

He blinks a few times when he remembers that Cas is still waiting for an answer. "Um.. Yeah. It's awesome," he admits. He brings his free hand up and scratches the back of his head, trying to work out the nervousness that he still feels. He mentally shakes his head as he tries to figure out why he's feeling this way.

There's no reason for him to feel nervous. He and Cas hang out all the time. Well, when they have the time. Hell, they've even shared the same bed more than once and even then things hadn't been too weird. Ok.

It's been a little awkward to wake up and find out that he'd snuggled in to Cas's back, but it was a moment that he had blamed on his unconscious self seeking warmth. It was just one of those things. So, why now here in an ice cream parlor with Cas sitting across the table from him, just enjoying ice cream, did he suddenly feel like a nervous fifteen year old girl? His eyes go back to his ice cream and he takes a cautious bite off the top, trying not to hurt his teeth. He had to work his tongue behind his top two teeth to stop the cold burn, but it isn't too bad, so he takes another cautious bite.

Cas goes back to his own ice cream and starts in on the cone itself. Dean studies his appearance out of the corner of his eye and wonders if he's started using moisturizer or something on his face, because his skin looks really soft. His heart rate speeds up when he realizes that he's actually just had that thought and he suddenly feels like breaking something. Where is this all coming from?

It been about ten or so minutes later when Cas announces that he's done and gets up to go throw away the napkins that had had been wrapped around his ice cream cone. Dean watches him walk to the trash can. His shoulders are straight and his mission clear as his eyes never let the oject of his direction. On his way back Cas's eyes met his and there is something sparkling in his expression that holds Dean's attention until Cas's voice seems to free him. He blinks up at him.

"Huh?"

"I said thank you. It was very good."

"You're welcome," he says instantly. He suddenly looses his appetite. He stands up and shrugs his shoulders. "I think I've had enough. I'll throw this away, then we can head to the park."

Cas nods enthusiastically. Dean can't help the smirk that pulls at one side of his face. He likes to see his friend happy. Hell, he likes to see happiness in general. Because of their life style, it isn't something that happens very often.

The sun is high in the sky and if wasn't for the cloud cover it'd be really hot. Dean decides to put his coat in the trunk of the Impala any way before he and Cas head for the park. Along the way they are surprised to find tables set up all over the place with different things for sale. Like, clothes, shoes, sun glasses, hats, jewelry. Some of them have knick-knacks on them and one even has a box with different kinds of make up in it. There's a large box to Dean's right full of books that Castiel takes an interest in. Dean wonders what's going on.

He didn't remember hearing any thing about a convention or any other kind of event coming in to town. He scans the crowd carefully, taking in as many faces and table positions as he can. Just in case something is to happen he wants to be able to defend himself or get him and Cas the hell out of dodge. When he turns back towards the box with the books Castiel is gone. He frowns and turns in a circle, searching for him and the fact that he isn't wearing his trench coat makes it that much more difficult.

"Cas," he calls out. His ears prick up when he hears a familiar gravelly laugh and he spins on his heels. He spots Castiel at least ten tables over laughing. He's wearing a pair of dark sun glasses and he's pointing to something on the table that Dean can't make out. Annoyed, he marches through the crowd and stops beside him. Cas pulls him in to a quick side hug before releasing him and introducing him to the woman standing behind the tabel.

"This is Marvel Andrews," he says, holding his hand out in a pointing way towards her.

Dean grits his teeth, because he's still annoyed at him for leaving his side. He forces his lips to curve upwards and he hopes it's convincing. He didn't want to insult the woman who Castiel is having such a good time talking to. "Hi, I'm Dean," he says carefully.

The woman is full figured, with gray hair that's pulled back in to a low loose pony tail. She's wearing a long black skirt and a disney themed T-shirt that can be seen under her opened white knitted sweater. Dean's scans the table and it's full of various shapes and sized sun glasses and bracelettes. Cas is holding a masculine bracelette that looks like it's been woven together with dark blue and black string. There is a black plastic clamp on either end, which that allows you to seal it over your wrist.

He holds it up to show her and asks how much it is. She smiles and says it's six dollars, then surprises Dean when she pats Castiel on the hand and tells him that for him she'll sell it for three. Dean gapes at her and then back at Castiel whose eyes are shinning and he's grinning widely. Where had this charming, flurty side of him come from and how had he missed it?

With the comfortable way he pulls his money out of an actual wallet, while smiling, and how he allows her to hold on to his hand a little longer than normal has him wondering if he had missed a huge chunk of Castiel's life. The idea didn't set well in Dean's gut and for the second time that day he feels like he wants to break something. With a new pair of sun glasses on his face Castiel surprises Dean by grabbing the front of his jacket and he starts to pull him towards a small shack like building about twenty feet away. "Steamed meat and fruit stick," Dean reads the small paper sign taped below the ordering bar.

"Yes," Castiel breaths. "It's called Paradise on a stick. Like Hawaii."

Dean cocks an eyebrow at that and almost makes a gay joke, but swallows it when he sees the relaxed happy smile on Cas's face. He shakes his head, feeling like a sap. "Ugh... I'll buy. Ok?"

Cas's eyes grow wide. "No no no. You don't have to. I was just showing you what I saw from over there. It doesn't mean you have to spend your money. Besides, I have plenty."

Dean cocks an eyebrow, which makes him gulp. "I said I'm buying and that's that. Got it?" His voice is low and serious and Castiel doesn't dare argue. He wonders why he's being so aggressive as he turns back around and orders two Paradises on a Sticks.

What they get back is a long skewer stick covered with freshly cooked meat, a few cucumbers and a couple large chunks of pineapple. Dean makes a face at the sight of it and waits until Castiel has taken a bite out of his before he finds the courage to try his. He moans as the sudden taste of mint explodes along his tastebuds. His mouth waters from the tang of the pineapple and the flavor from the meat is tender and juicy and oh so good. When he's done he can't resist licking the juices off his fingers. He catches Cas doing the same thing out of the corner of his eye and watches him curiously.

Dean has never payed close attention to Cas's hands before, but as he watches them now he can see that they're small. If his fingers weren't as long as they were you could have called their shape petite. As it was, Castiel did have long narrow fingers and he watches as he works his fingers around inside of his mouth. He can see the shape of his tongue through his cheek.

They spend the next hour going from table to table, just checking stuff out. Castiel seems to want to talk to all of the sellers and Dean would let him talk and pretend not to hear what he was saying. Each time Cas would ask about the sellers business and even give detailed knowledge about certain websites and other things to do with business that Dean didn't understand. By the time they reached the park he was seriously staring.

Cas chuckled at his expression and asked, "What?"

They entered the park and naturally headed for the nearest bleacher. It was about thirty feet in front of them and rested on the left side of the playing feild. "What were you talking about back there with all those sellers? How do you know so much about business."

Castiel sighs. "I um..." He looks down at his feet and then back up at Dean. "Kira has a certain type of business. She's been doing it for years and she's teaching me about it." Seeing the look on Dean's face, he quickly adds, "I know your dying for details, but I can't tell you exactly what she does. At least, not until I get her permission."

Dean chews on the inside of his right cheek as he listens to him. "It's nothing bad is it?"

"Like what?" His eyes widen slightly, which makes Dean even more curious. The expression tells him that what ever Kira and Castiel are involved in is not normal. He didn't picture him doing any thing strictly speak, bad, but he can't imagine what he could possibly be doing.

He didn't like the almost sad expression in Cas's eyes, so he makes it a point to shake his head dismissively and smile. "Never mind. I trust that you're not doing any thing horrible. It just makes me really want to know what it is."

Cas smiles at this, visibly relaxing. "I honestly think that you'll be amused when you find out what it is."

"You think?"

"Oh ho ho yeah."

His eyebrows rise at that and he feels a sliver of excitement slice through him. "Cas," he asks. "What are you in to?"

Cas grins mischieviously at him and even wiggles his eyebrows. Dean's jaw drops and then he found himself laughing. This new side of Cas is amusing to say the least. He really has to meet the woman responsible for helping him get to this point.

"So when do we get to meet this Kira?"

They had reached the bleachers and Castiel begins to climb them. He stops on the third row and sits down, leaving enough room for Dean to sit down beside him. "She said that there is a Flea Market in her town and it is only open on Saturdays, so that's when she wants us all to meet up. It opens at seven, but she says she never goes until nine."

"Sounds good."

There was a crowd of people beginning to form at the bottom of the bleachers and Dean suggests that they move back a few rows. They end up going all the way back and they stay there for a while just taking in the scene below them. There are people all over the place. There isn't a game of any kind going on, which is a little disappointing. Dean can't help but wonder exactly what the hell is happening. He realizes that it didn't really matter.

He is out of the house, hanging with his best friend and that's a good thing. He decides to be grateful and enjoy the experience. He isn't sure how long they sit there, but his butt starts to feel numb from the hard metal of the seats and he suggests that they get up and go for a walk. They pass a little girl carrying a giant stuffed panda and Dean notices Cas's expression. "Did you like that?" He asks him.

Castiel studies his face for a second, which makes Dean frown before he replies with a tip of his head. "It was adorable."

Dean's lips puff out as he allows that fact to soak in. The stuffed animal had been cute, yes. He'd admit it to himself, but Cas was one of those guys who didn't see how wanting to own one for himself could be considered... off for a grown man. He couldn't bring himself to say anything sarcastic, because he felt like Cas's happiness was depending on his allowing him to be himself. The words came out before he could stop himself.

"Ddo..do you w-wwant me to get you one?" He bites his bottom lip as he waits for the inevitable response.

Cas tips his head up slightly as he thinks about it. He surprises him when he suddenly shakes his head. "No. I don't much care to own something like that."

He breaths out a sigh of relief. "Ok. Just checking. Because I would've bought you one."

His eyes crinkle up as he smiles. "Dean, you're too kind."

He feels his cheeks heat again. "Don't mention it." He awkwardly scratches at a place on is right cheek.

They spend a good amount of time just watching the people around them and enjoying each others company. The sun starts to go down and Dean begins to feel a chill, so he retrieves his jacket from the Impala. When he gets back to the park Castiel is chewing on a giant peice of what appears to be dried meat.

"Where did you get that," he asked him, pointing at it. There was a loud popping sound and both of them turned to see that big black barrels were being placed in various areas of the game feild. It isn't long before flames begin to flick out of the top of each barrel and people start heading towards them. They decide to join the crowd. Dean didn't need the warmth from the fire, because of his jacket, so he lingers a few feet away.

Castiel is holding his hands over one of the barrels and he's talking to a group of people who are also standing around it. Dean can't hear what they're saying, but that's not important. Cas is happy, so he is happy. He feels accomplished and as he watches him interact with the crowd he can't shake the feeling of giddiness he feels at Cas's social turn around.

XXX

Cas could have flown away after they decided to go home, but he didn't and Dean was grateful for that. He led the way back to the car and he is glad to see that most of the people have disappeared since the last time they'd come through this area. The Impala may have been black, but the shade of paint stood out underneath the illumination of Perry's lights. He unlocks the doors and they get in. The drive back began in a comfortable silence, but after a few minutes Dean feels the need to add more to it with some music. He flips the switch on the radio and Stix floods the quiet space between them.

When Dean pulls in to Bobby's drive way he spots Sam on the front porch and waves to him. Sam waves back and Dean expects him to come out to greet them. He's surprised when he remains on the front porch swing. Cas gets out of the car and they both head for the house. "So, did you have fun?" He asks him.

He nods at him before saying, "I did. Thank you. I need to get out more often."

"Don't we all." He takes the steps two at a time, earning a laugh from Castiel whose coming up behind him.

Bobby greets him as he passes him in the kitchen and Dean grabs a take off menu from the front of the refrigerator door. "Sup, Bobby?"

Bobby studies his appearance carefully. "Why are you so spiffed up, boy?"

Dean looks down at his shirt, poking his bottom lip out. "This is the only nice thing I had to wear. It's nothing fancy."

"I meant, why are you wearing it at all? Did you go out on a date?"

His eyes widen and he's rendered speechless for a few seconds. Appalled, the words fly out of their own accord. "What? NO! I just took Cas out on the town. We both needed to get out."

Bobby shrugs his shoulders. "Oh, well. That's good I guess."

Dean stares at him for a few seconds, waiting for him to say something else. When he didn't he grips the take out menu tightly and speed walks out of the room. "It's ridiculous," Dean thinks as he makes his way up the stairs and to his room. Him taking Cas out on a date? He almost wants to laugh. Almost. He is not gay, so as ridiculous as Bobby's statement had been it wasn't funny.

Cas was hanging half on, half off his bed when he opened the door.

"What are you doing?" He says quickly, rushing forward to keep him from falling off the bed.

Cas grips on to the wrist of Dean's free hand as he snakes his other arm around his chest and begins to lift him up. "I dropped my phone and I thought I could reach over and get it, but the sheets slipped and I almost fell off the bed. I caught myself on the floor in time to stop myself from doing a nose dive. Then you came in."

Smirking, Dean helps him up and holds his position around his chest until he's sitting with his legs bent underneath him at a safe distance away from the edge of the bed. He can't help but notice how warm his body feels beneath his arms, even through his jacket. Cas's face is a few inches away from his and his breaths are coming out quickly. Dean can see how smooth his skin is and the bright blue shade of his eyes seem to glow as he watches them lower to a more hooded look.

He isn't sure how it happens or if there is any thoughts in between, but he feels fingers wind themselves through his and he feels himself being pulled closer. There is a ghost of breath on his face before his lips are enveloped in the warmth of Castiels. HIs lips are slightly chapped, but that fact isn't a turn off. It's simply a fact and they are strong as if his lips are a set of muscles. The strength behind it makes Dean shiver and moan and his head begins to spin.

HIs body feels like putty as Cas slides his arm up to run his fingers through his hair. Before he has time to register what's happening he's pinned beneath Castiel's body and he feels his warm tongue gliding along his collar bone. It's moving up and then there's those strong lips planting kisses behind his ear. Dean blinks as he feels his awareness start to come back to him and it makes things much more intense. Cas's body is firm and he feels so warm and so good as Dean spreads his legs open wider for him to press closer to him.

"What's happening," he hears himself whisper, but it sounds like someone elses voice is saying it. He feels the material on the back of Cas's shirt squeezed tightly between his fingers. Cas pulls back only enough to press their forheads together. His pupils are dilated, covering most of the blue and his breathing is labored. Dean can feel the quick rise and falls of his chest against his.

Cas moves his nose over Deans gently and the affectionate gesture causes a fuzzy feeling to work it's way down his limbs. Cas presses his lips to his gently and Dean gasps at the contact. He's confused when Castiel pulls back and moves away from him. He stays laying down for a few seconds as he tries to process what just happened.

"Dean, I... I'm sorry."

He was even more confused at his words. His heart flutters wildely as Cas turns his head to look at him. "I.. I'm..." A sadness clouds his features before he gets off the bed to stand up.

"I got carried away and I think that you need some time to think..."

What? "Are you kidding?" He says angrily, sitting up.

"Dean, I..."

"Stop that." He looks around at the comforter underneath him and huffs in annoyance. There's no way he can be serious when he's sitting on the bed, legs bent and looking up at a man like a chick. Ugh. He crawls off the bed and stands in front of Cas whose shoulders are squared and he's eyeing him with caution. "Cas, what the hell just happened?"

"I thought you understood the basics of kissing someone you have strong feelings for, Dean."

He visibly flinches. He didn't know what shocked him more. The word kissing with the knowledge that he and Cas had, in fact, kissed or at Cas's admittance that he had strong feelings for him. In that way. "Cas, I don't know what to say here."

Cas seems to relax before he says, "Like I said, Dean. I got carried away."

"Oh, don't be all..." He pursed his lips and leans his body slightly to the side as he thinks about how to finish that sentence. "Noble. I..." Kissed you back! No. He would never admit that.

"I think I should leave." His eyes are wide as he heads for the door.

"No." He grabs him by the sleeve of his jacket and turns him around to face him. "Just... Just wait, all right?"

"Ok," he says calmly.

Dean hears his own labored breathing and he starts to panic, because he doesn't know what else to say. He knows he's in deep shit here and he knows Cas in embarrassed, but he doesn't want him to leave. He doesn't want their to be awkwardness between them. Never in a million years had he imagined that he'd be standing here in this kind of situation and especially not with Cas.

Thankfully, Sam comes swooping in like his white knight in shinning armor. Just the fact that he's even thinking in references like that makes him feel like a pansy. Sam knocks on the door, which startles both of them and Dean answers the door stiffly.

"Hey, dude. Did you ever order that pizza," Sam asks him.

Oh, shit. He forgot. Thanks to Cas and his... lips. Ugh. He did not just think that. "Naw, I was getting to it. Why?"

"Because I'm starving. I was seeing if you had and if not I was gonna do it."

Dean shoves his hand in his pocket and roughly pulls out his phone. He's desperate for something to do to get things moving in a direction away from this situation between him and Cas. He looks around for the take out menu he'd brought up here. His eye twitches as he spots it laying on the bed. "Um..." He clears his throat before he asks Cas to hand it to him.

Cas nods his head before walking around the bed to retrieve it. Dean is careful not to touch Cas's fingers as he passes it to him and he feels bad when he sees Cas tense just before he lets go of it. He pushes the feeling down and dials the number to Johnny's Pizza Shack.

XXX

The room is awkwardly quiet as they all eat their pizza. Sam is in the Lazy Boy chair, so he's got full view of the living room. Dean is strangely sitting on the floor and Cas is perched on the middle cushion of the couch. Bobby had taken his pizza in to his office, so he's out of eye line. He can't help but feel that he's missed some important conversation or something since Dean and Cas had went up to Dean's room, because they'd looked happy when they'd gotten home.

Now, they wouldn't even look at each other. Dean had one peice of pizza on his plate and a half eaten peice in his hand. His cheeks are bulging with the huge chunk he'd bitten out of it. Cas is staring at the peice of pizza he's delicately twisting around in his hand.

"I think I should go," Cas says, standing up.

Dean's looks up at him with widened eyes. He opens his mouth, as if to say something, but he closes it a few seconds later.

Cas nods his head once and is gone in a flutter of wings.

Sam cocks an eyebrow at Dean who quickly looks away and takes another giant bite out of his pizza. He didn't know what to say right now, so he shakes his head and goes back to eating his own pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the newest chapter and I hope you've enjoyed it. I certainly have enjoyed writing it. I also love the requests you guys are sending my way and you can expect to see some of them in there. I will mention the reader whose idea I use as I use it.
> 
> To support my work: Leave Kudos!  
> To keep my story close: Book Mark it!  
> To receive a notification on new chapters: Subscribe to the story (Undisclosed Desires - By: Demitria Teague)


	9. Development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm starting to feel like I bounce around from scene to scene too much and I wanted to start adding longer scenes. I know I love to read a well written lengthy scene. It makes me connect more with the characters and what ever the situation is that's going on between or around them. I struggled with how to begin this chapter and I had to start it over three times. The third time being the final product. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I also wanted to do a recognition shout out to Aleandri, who left a comment on every single one of my chapters. It was flattering and dedicated and very informational. Thank you very much! I look forward to reading what you have to say about this chapter, as well.

Undisclosed Desires - Chapter Nine: Development

Dean quickly sneaks up to his room while Sam's disposing of the Pizza boxes and he throws himself on his bed. His head swims with images of him and Cas and then the kiss... He shakes his head to push away the memory of how good Cas's lips had felt on his. He hadn't just enjoyed that kiss.

He'd been so shocked that it had even happened and that mixed with a bunch of other stuff he didn't understand and he'd melted in to that kiss. He may as well describe his reaction as acting like a cat in heat. Cas had completely taken control of the situation, which was strange, because Cas was... well, Cas. He was nervous when it came to women. He himself was damn sure not a woman, which made things so much more confusing. He groans in frustration.

His head hurts. He feels grouchy and the only thing he wants is to pretend like this whole night never happened, so he doesn't have to think about it any more. He rolls off the bed with a huff and grabs a pair of fresh sleeping clothes before he goes to the bathroom to take a shower. He hopes the heat and the pressure of the spray will help relax his aching muscles. You weren't supposed to get stressed out on vacation, damn it!

XXX

The entire time they've been running they haven't been able to see the things chasing them. They have remained concealed in the shadows, but they could tell by the deep guttural growls they keep making that they are very big. He and Cas had been sitting in a large, vibrant green grass covered feild enjoying a warm picnic under the sun and suddenly storm clouds had chased away all the warmth before a huge darkness had dropped down all around them. The growls had come from the trees to their right and they had realized two late that Cas didn't have his angel powers. Now, Cas was sporting three nasty scratch marks down the front of his chest.

They had cut across the clearing with the growls tight on their tails. Dean had quickly spotted a jotted rock formation and started climbing it, pulling Cas behind him. Cas's wounds had started to take it's toll when they'd gotten over the first wall of rocks. He winces in pain as he holds the wounds with the hand from his uninjured side.

Blood is flowing freely under his fingers. He lets go of his wound and reaches for Dean's outstretched hand. His face is pale and his eyes look glazy. Dean is scared that he's going to pass out before he can get him over this last ledge. His body tingles with fear at the thought of losing him.

"Come on, Cas. Just one more rock. We're almost there." He didn't have a clue where they were or where this path was leading them, but Cas didn't need to know that. He was trying to keep him calm.

Time seems to slow down as Cas reaches for his out streched hand. Suddenly, his eyes flutter closed. Dean gasps as he snaps his body forward to grab his hand or his shirt or any thing when he starts to tilt backwards. His eyes widen as he remains just out of reach.

Dean's heart drops to his stomach as Cas disappears from his view and he hears a loud crack as Cas's body hits the ground below.

"Cas, CAS!" Dean sits bolt right up in bed. His eyes are wide and he is breathing hard. He's burning up and his clothes are damp from the sweat that's broken out all along his skin. For a few seconds he still sees the darkness all around him and he hears the growls that have been following him.

He remembers the feeling of wetness as Cas's bloody fingers had touched his own. Finally after what seems like an eternity of agonizing fear and panic, realization starts to dawn on him. He sees the tiny blinking blue light on the front of his laptop across the room. It's plugged up charging on the tiny desk thing that Sam had loaned him. He looks over and sees the light from the bathroom flooding underneath his closed bedroom door.

He's safe. He'd had a nightmare. He's fine. Cas is fine. It wasn't real.

It wasn't real! His body is trembling from shock as he climbs out of bed. He keeps his eyes on the light under the door as he crosses the room. The bathroom is only a few feet away from his bedroom door and he keeps his eyes on that light two as he makes his way to it. After he's relieved himself he washes his hands and then runs some cold water over his face. His reflection feeds back just how bad he looks, with hair sticking in all directions, widened but sleepy eyes with dark circles underneath them, mouth hanging part way open, pale skin.

He's had nightmares before, but they've never been like this. It had been impossible to escape the things chasing them. No matter how fast they went or how far they ran the monsters in the shadows just kept coming. He had been so determined to keep Cas safe, but the entire time he'd had the feeling that he was going to lose him. He watched his brows nit together and his eyes narrow in to a glare when he thought about how much he hated the fact that he had to sleep.

Usually, sleep was a good thing, but not tonight. Not when he'd had to witness the death of someone he cared so deeply about. Especially, when it'd been in vivid detail. He could still remember the smell of sweat as he'd gripped Cas's stomach and heaved him over a few rocks when the pain had been too much for him to bare. He feels himself start to shake again and he quickly splashes more cold water on his face.

Before he realizes what he's doing he's back in his room and he's dialing Cas's cell phone number. Cas picks up on the first ring. He breaths a sigh of relief as he hears his familiar gravely voice come over the line.

"Dean?" He sounds concerned.

Deans wonders if he some how knows what he's just had a nightmare about. He decides not to ask about it, because he doesn't want to have to think about it any more. He's just happy to hear Cas sounding like himself and he's happy that he's alive and safe.

"What's wrong," Cas asks.

Dean realizes he's been silent for too long and not wanting to worry Cas he quickly says, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"What do you mean? Why would I not be ok?"

He closes his eyes and can't help the smile that grows on his lips. "I just had a bad dream. That's all."

Cas is silent for a few seconds before he says, "It must have been pretty bad for you to be calling me this late."

"I've called you a lot later than this before, remember?"

"Yes, you have."

Dean can feel Cas struggling with what to say next, so he adds, "I'm fine now, though. I just wanted to hear your voice. I think I can go back to sleep now."

"Are you sure, Dean. Do you want me to come there?'

Yes is on the tip of his tongue, but he thinks about what had happened between them earlier and he decides it wouldn't be a good idea. Things are already awkward enough, but he thinks maybe this moment has helped the situation a little bit. The thought of having a strain in their relationship doesn't sit well with him and he wants to start working on a way to fix it. If this nightmare has taught him one thing it's that he didn't want to waste time on being weirded out or mad about any thing for too long. Time is precious where his human life is considered and even though Cas is an angel and didn't age, it didn't mean that he wouldn't appreciate the sentiment just as much.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Do you want to meet up tomorrow? We could talk about... every thing. I really don't like how I reacted earlier. I feel like I ruined the whole night."

"No, Dean. I ruined the night by rushing in like I did. It's my fault."

What? Cas's honesty never ceases to amaze him. "Cas, stop it. I acted like a jerk."

"You never saw it coming."

No, he definitely did not imagine the night would end with him and Cas making out. "It's ok. We just need to talk about it, ok?" He blinks rapidly as he thinks about what he's just said. A feeling he couldn't define sinks in as he realizes how much he meant what he'd said.

He was ok with what had happened. His attention snapped back to the cell phone pressed to his ear as he heard Cas say something. "Huh? Sorry."

"I said, I can meet you tomorrow. When and where?" He sounds hopeful.

"Here," he says instantly. He flushes as he realizes how eager he'd sounded, but that's how he feels. He wants all theirs cards out on the table, so him and Cas can be on the same page again.

"What time?"

He thinks about it and shrugs before he remembers that Cas can't see him. "Um... three o'clock. It'd be sooner, but I still want to work on that car some more and Sam's absolutely demanding that I go grocery shopping with him." Cas chuckles and Dean smiles at the sound of it. "It's not funny."

"I already know what he's going to buy. Lettuce, apples, bananas, and other disgustingly bunny munching crap that makes me want to hurl."

Cas laughs full out this time and soon Dean finds himself laughing with him. He can't help it. It's strange how many human qualities he'd seen in Cas lately. He can't help, but wonder if this Kira has something to do with it or if it's just the cause and effect from the amount of time that he's spent on Earth. He rolls his shoulders as he starts to feel something else he's not familiar with. He struggles to examine the feeling and listen to Cas at the same time.

"So, three o'clock?"

All of his attention snaps back to Cas, because he knows this conversation is almost over. "Yeah. See you then?"

"Yes. See you then."

"Ok." He presses the End button with a shaky finger and sighs deeply when the Call In Progress window disappears and he's left staring at the boring, familiar Home screen. What had just happened? Confusion did a quick loop around his brain before he physically shakes his head. He didn't care.

He is just happy that he and Cas are talking again and once again he feels relieved that Cas is ok, healthy and just ok. He isn't sure how long he's slept, but since he isn't tired any more he didn't see any reason to try and attempt to go back to sleep. Carefully, he makes his way down the darkened hallway, down the stairs and to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. He's surprised to find Sam sitting at the kitchen table. For the last couple of days, he'd been sleeping in to about noon.

XXX

Sam is giving him a strange look across the table and Dean raises his eyebrows questioningly. He watches as he seems to freak out for a few seconds before he's had enough. "What?"

He raises his hand to his mouth and clears his throat, which makes Dean lean back away from him. It was a talk. He isn't sure what it could possibly be about this time, but that's exactly what's happening. Dean cut him off with, "Come on, man. Can't it wait until noon? I haven't even had my first cup of coffee yet." The sun hasn't even come up yet.

Sam gives him a minor version of his infamous bitch face before he says, "Dean, we need to talk."

No shit, Sherlock! He rolls his eyes.

"It's about Cas."

Dean is suddenly alert. "What about him?" He couldn't be hurt or in danger. He'd literally just been talking to him.

He clears his throat again before continuing. "And it's about you."

He scrunches his face up in confusion.

"Lately, Dean you two have been..." He let his words trail off as he ran his fingers through his hair. Was he nervous?

He knew he'd regret this, but his curiosity was too strong. "We what?"

One side of his mouth quirks up in to a... What was it, exactly? A smirk? The sensation of Cas's mouth moving against his was suddenly there and he couldn't stop the fit of coughing he broke out in to. There was no way that Sam knew about that. The door had been closed.

It wasn't like they'd had sex. There hadn't been any noises coming through that wall. When he can speak again Sam is watching him intently. He feels the need to move. Now.

He pushes his chair back and strolls over to the refrigerator. He gratefully sighs as the cold air whooshes against his over heated cheeks. He gulps as he heard Sam take a breath. He was going to continue. It's beyond him why he doesn't just bolt for the door, but he didn't want to seem suspicious.

The strength it takes for him to make his eyes scan the refrigerator's shelves and not watch his brother over his shoulder is comparable to having to live in the after math of a freaking post apocalyptic nuclear fall out. His shoulders ache from tension and he holds his breath as he waits for it.

"I was going to say that you two have been really close."

He exhales the breath he's been holding. Was that all? He feels the urge to laugh hysterically. As soon as he feels it bubble up in his chest he instantly pushed it back down again. He considers his reply very carefully. What comes out seems plausible, so he shrugs his shoulders and goes with it.

"We are friends, Sam. We're supposed to be close." There. He finally feels comfortable enough to turn his head and give Sam a 'duh' expression. He didn't feel one hundred percent connected with it, because of the whole making out with Cas thing, but it was true that they were only just friends. He returns his attention back to the stock of food in front of him. Was that pie? His eyes light up and then fall flat when as he realizes it's some weird breaded chicken crap.

Not that he hates breaded chicken crap, but damn it. Where was pie when you needed it?Annoyed, he shuts the refrigerator door and goes back to his seat. Sam is still giving him that smirk. He narrows his eyes at him.

"Look, Dean. I know you don't want to hear this, but I think you need to. Like, really bad. Because I don't want either one of you to get hurt."

"What the hell are you talking about?" This time he isn't playing. He knows what's going on between him and Cas and he didn't see how that was any of his business. If that's what he was referring to and he really hopes it's not, because he's one second away from coming over the table top after him. Who exactly was going to get hurt?

Sam awkwardly shifts in his seat. "I'm just trying to say that I think there's something personal going on between you two."

"Personal means personal, Sam."

"So there is something going on?"

What? Shit. "No!" He leans back in his seat and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Wait," he says a second later. "What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying any thing, Dean. I've seen it. I see it. All the time. Especially, lately. Like yesterday. You two were all over each other."

"You've seriously hit your head or something."

This time, Sam gives him the full on bitch face. "Really? Then why wouldn't you two even look at each other last night, huh? I'm not blind."

His mouth falls open. He's busted. There's no arguing with that.

Sam purses his lips sarcastically. "Mhm... That's what I thought."

"Shut up," he says angrily. "You're crazy. Me and Cas are not like that. I'm a skirt chaser through and through. I like women."

"Ones with big breasts and nice asses. I watch Anime' porn on the regular and they got really really big boobs, man. I don't flow that way. It's stupid to say other wise."

Sam sighs. "Look. All I'm saying is that if you two don't watch out one or the other of you is going to get hurt."

"How?"

"I see the way you look at him and I see how he looks at you. You clearly aren't admitting your feelings and Cas has always been straight up."

"Yeah, straight, Sammy."

"Shut up, Dean. You're being a real jerk right now. Do you want to hurt Cas's feelings?"

His throat falls in to his stomach as he thinks about it. Of course, he didn't. Last night had about killed him. The look on Cas's face when they been standing there, awkwardly, as he ordered freaking Pizza with Sam two feet away. He'd looked so wounded, but there'd been something else there two.

It had been understanding. If any one could get through this with him it was Cas. Right? They'd been friends for a very long time and... He didn't know where he was going with that thought, so he shut it down. "Look, Sammy. Cas is not gay."

"No ones talking about being gay."

"You are."

He sighs loudly. "Just because two men have mutual platonic feelings for each other does not mean they're..."

Dean cuts him off by grabbing his coffee mug off the table and marching out of the kitchen. He growls angrily as he takes the steps two at a time. Who gives a damn if he spills a little coffee here and there? He didn't. He also didn't give a damn that he'd slammed his bedroom door loudly at three something in the morning.

The sound echoes loudly enough for Sam to hear. He jumps, not because the sound scared him, but because Dean was officially pissed at him. Again. This was bad. Really really bad.

If Cas has a crush on Dean and Dean has a crush on Cas, and won't admit it. Like, ever. Then, things were about to take a turn for the worst, because Sam has a pretty good idea that something happened between the two of them last night. He highly doubts it's sex. Not with Mr. Macho Heterosexual Dean going all blah blah I'm not gay blah blah on him, but he knew it was something.

Maybe Cas had admitted his feelings to him. He made a face as the image of them kissing enters his mind. It isn't the two men kissing thing that bothers him. It's the image of his brother lip locked with any one that makes him want to hurl. He's walked in on his brother a few times going at it with some girl and he isn't just talking about making out.

It wasn't a pretty sight and it's those kinds of memories that make him want to press a white hot poker to his brain. The question did provoke a sense of extreme curiosity, though. Is that what had happened? Had Cas kissed him? Or tried to kiss him?

Had Dean kissed him back? From what he knew about Dean, Cas and relationships, if that is what happened, in his mind the situation would go from bad to total shit storm. For a second, Sam panics. He wishes there was someone on the out side of this situation he could talk to about this whole thing. He wonders how Bobby would take it.

Or Ellen. He analyzes what the conversations between both of them would go like. Ellen would remain a spectator. Bobby would want to step in and say something. Any thing to get Dean to stop acting like an idjit and man up.

Dean would so kill him if he found out he'd talked to Bobby. No. Ellen it was. Bobby had mentioned a Barbecue this weekend. That'd be the perfect chance to at least mention to Ellen that he wanted to talk to her about something. Feeling a little better about the situation he got up and to fix himself a bowl of cereal.

XXX

The street lamp casts a warm glow around the wooden bench Castiel is sitting on.

He feels better than he has in the last couple of days. He's fully awake and his stomach isn't grumbling at him to eat. He knows he should be worried that his vessel is experiencing all of these human qualities, but he isn't. It's nice to eat and be able to enjoy the taste and sleeping... Oh, the amazing feeling of drifting off in to oblivion where there are no thoughts or worries.

No stresses of any kind. He knows he has to figure out why this is happening, but he doesn't feel the need to rush it. Honestly, he's afraid that if he starts searching for a reason then he's going to find the problem, then an answer and he isn't sure that he wants it to go away. So far it seems to come and go for small amounts of time. Like a couple days here and a couple days there, then he feels completely normal.

It isn't like he's never lived as a human before. It hadn't been for very long and his first experience with over whelming human emotions and hunger and having to go to the bathroom hadn't been enjoyable, but it's different now. Now he knows what to expect. Since he's had time to reflect on the situation he's come to appreciate certain aspects of humanity. Like good food and water pressure. And of course, sleep.

The vibration in his pocket drew his attention and he quickly pulls it out. He flips it open the second he sees Dean's name on the caller I.D. "Dean?"

Castiel is smiling when they hang up. He'd been worried that Dean would stay mad at him and start avoiding him like a plague. Dean had sounded different. More... He didn't know if open was the right word. What ever he had sounded had convinced him that things would be ok again and sooner rather than later.

The air around him suddenly changes and his smile dies. He senses a familiar presence and turns his head to see Meg taking a step up from the street on to the concrete. Her black leather heels make a clacking noise as she closes the distance between them. She stops a few feet in front of him and she smiles before saying, "Hello, Clarence."

He stands up and squares his shoulders. A light smile spreads across his lips. "Meg, thank you for coming so soon."

"Of course. I can never say no to you. What do I owe the pleasure of this little visit?"

He clears his throat before he says, "I have a proposition for you."

"Really?" She turns her head slightly to the side. "I'm intrigued. Do go on."

"I was wondering if you wanted to be room mates."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Opinions? Suggestions? Raves?
> 
> To support my work give Kudos.
> 
> To keep this story close to you Book Mark it and to receive a notification when it's updated Subscribe.
> 
> ~ xoxo Demitria Teague oxox ~


	10. Development - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean lay all their cards out on the table.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: I have decided to end the story here, but I turned it in to a Verse. In the second part I will pick up where this one leaves off. I decided to split it all up, because it makes it easier on me to compartmentalize everything when I have so many other stories going on. I hope you'll come back for part two. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapter ended rather abruptly, but I knew what needed to happen and put as much of it as I could, so that you'd have an update. This chapter picks up where the last chapter left off.

Ok, so I've given this chapter an overhaul (nearly complete edit), because I've had more than one person tell me that I'm rushing Dean and Cas's relationship and I have to agree. I can't even bring myself to write another chapter, because where I want it to go can't happen until things are right. So, I've taken what the chapter used to look like and saved it as a Doc file in my Facebook group Supernatural Slash. If you want to read it any time ask me for the link and I'll give it to you. I hope you enjoy the rewrite.

******

Undisclosed Desires - Chapter Ten: Development (Part 2)

"Room mate?" Meg smirks. "Tired of having me so far away?" She sits down beside him and crosses her legs.

He looks at her for a few seconds before he continues. "I've been here long enough and I think it's time to get my own place. However, I don't want to live alone."

"What about rent?" She scoots closer to him and picks up his tie. Slowly, she runs her fingers down it, watching the movement as she says, "It's not like I have a job and there's no way in hell I'm going to go work at one of those fast food joints."

He tips his head forward once. "I know that you need to keep a low profile. It's just a place to call home. I don't expect any thing from you other than just being my companion."

She flicks her eyes up to his and smiles widely. "Companion, huh? I like the sound of that." She smirks when she feels him go stiff. "Don't worry. I know all about your thing with the oldest Winchester brother."

He narrows his eyes at her. "How do you know about that?"

"Please. You don't think I keep tabs on my unicorn. I want to make sure that if there's any thing that I can do for you. Any thing all. That I know about it."

A small smile tugs at the corners of his lips. "So, what have you been up to these past few months?"

She lets go of his tie and straightens up. She sniffs before she says, "Well, since I got your last letter, I've just been laying low. It's time for a change." She raises an eyebrow at him. "I think this whole room mate business is exactly what I need."

He watches her roll her shoulders before she turns back to him. She asks, "Have you found a place yet?"

He shrugs. "I have a few places on my list, but I haven't had time to look yet."

"And you need my help to pick out the place? I got to say, I'm flattered." Her smile sinks slightly as she realizes he's blushing. "What?" She asks amused.

He clasps his fingers in his lap before he clears his throat and says, "It's just. I've never done this before. Had a house of my own. Or a room mate."

"Or had your own room to invite let's say... a hot guy with intense green eyes and a nice butt over," she chimes in.

His blush deepens, which makes her laugh.

Meg leans back and sticks the end of her thumb nail between her teeth as she studies his profile. His shoulders are awkwardly drawn in towards his chest and one side of his mouth is lifted slightly from a suppressed smile. "I have to say that this side of you makes you even more adorable than I've ever seen you. I think I'm going to enjoy this a lot more than I originally thought."

XXX

Sam dropped a package of Barbecue Ribs in the buggy. Dean stiffened as the impact shook the buggy and made an echoing thud sound.  
"Dude?"

Sam shrugged before turning back around to face the meats in the freezer. 

The store was slow today and they had been in here for about ten minutes. Dean was starting to feel antsy. He'd been picking his brain apart since he'd woken up this morning. He'd thought that calling Cas last night had been a good idea, but now he was starting to sweat at the idea of having 'that' conversation with him. What was he going to say?

"Yeah, Cas. I like you two. A guy whose not really a guy at all. An angel, really. One who I just happen to have not so straight feelings for and..." He shook his head roughly and gripped the handle of the buggy tightly. 

Sam turned around and dropped a bag of what appeared to be raw chicken breasts in to the buggy. 

"Man, are those white meat?" Dean whined.

"White meat is better for the heart." He made a face as Dean eyed the meat in disgust. 

"It's not that I don't like white meat. It's just... It only tastes right if someone makes it right. Other wise, it's dry and disgusting. Then, what's the point of making it, right? Right?" He couldn't stop the awkward laugh that bubbled out of him.

"Are you feeling ok?"

Dean ran the fingers of one hand through his hair and looked away as he tried to compose himself. His nervousness was growing and obviously it was beginning to show. He coughed in to his hand and the action seemed to do the trick, because when he looked back at Sam he felt steady enough to hold his gaze. "I'm good. Just ugh... I'm ss..supposed to talk to Cas later."

Sam's expression softened. "Really? About, you know?"

"Yeah." He looked down for a second then back up at him. "He kissed me."

Sam seemed like he was struggling with something for a second before he finally asked, "Really?" He rolled his shoulders. "Hh..ow was it?" He shook his head. "That's not what I meant. Um..."

"It caught me off guard," he said quickly, cutting him off from saying any thing else that could make this even more awkward. 

He gave him a tight lipped smile before asking, "Yeah?"

"I may have yelled at him."

"Really?" Now he was giving a real smile.

"It's not funny."

"I didn't say it was."

An elder man in a navy blue sun hat passed by them and they both waited until he was a good distance away before Dean moved closer to Sam so they wouldn't be over heard. 

"So, he kissed you," Sam began. "You yelled at him." He squinted at him for a second before saying, "I feel like there's something you're not telling me."

Dean's face seemed to shrink in on itself, like he'd stuck a lemon in his mouth and he was in a contest to see how long he could keep from spitting it out. 

"Dean," Sam gently said.

"I melted. Ok? Like a puddle of heart shaped goo." He started breathing hard as his entire body heated up.

Sam's eyes lit up and a smile slowly formed on his face. It grew until Sam was grinning wildly. 

Dean's eyes widened and he pointed at him. "If you laugh at me, so help me, Sam. I'll punch you in your stupid moose sized face." His heart leaped as Sam covered his mouth and started making weird muffled air filled laughs in to his hand. "Sam," he warned.

Abruptly, Sam stopped laughing and brought his hands to Dean's shoulders. "It's ok, Dean. I didn't expect heart shaped goo, but it's really ok."

Dean remained silent as he studied his brother's face. 

"I mean it, Dean. It's alright. I support this."

Dean's breathing slowed down significantly. "Really? So, no matter how this goes you'll be ok with it?"

He seemed taken a back for a second. "Yeah. I mean, I'm not saying that me seeing you two holding hands or..." He closed his eyes as he said the word... "...kissing..."

"Oh my God, Sam!"

"I'm just saying that it will take some adjusting, but I'll look at it like every other relationship you've been in. I support it. I don't want to see you two macking all over each other, but that's to be expected with you or any one else in a relationship for that matter."

"Yeah, I get it. I certainly don't want to see you all hot and heavy with some chick or... dude either." 

Sam shifted awkwardly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Dean studied him for a second. He got this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and suddenly he was grinning widely.

"Don't give me that look."

"You've been with a guy before, two. Haven't you?" Oh, this was too good.

"What? You're crazy."

Dean smacked him playfully on the shoulder. "Now, I feel a whole hell of lot better. Thanks, Sammy." He turned around and started down the isle.

"Dean?" Sam called out. Dean just kept walking and Sam watched his back until he disappeared around the corner of the soda isle. "Dean," he said again, but barely above a whisper. His body was shifty as he turned around and desperately eyed the food in the bottom of the buggy.

XXX

At three o'clock Dean was outside. He'd found a tree behind Bobby's house to stand under. He'd figured it was a better place, then his bedroom for him and Cas to talk. It was less intimate and more exposed. He wasn't sure why he'd felt the need to be so cautious. He wasn't a nervous teenager or a freaking virgin. 

His behavior confused even him, but his gut was telling him it was the right thing and if there was one thing he trusted above all, it was his gut. He turned at the sound of fluttering wings to find Cas standing a respectable distance away from him and he didn't like the expression on his face. His eyes were widened a fraction too wide and his mouth was set in a straight line. "Dude, relax," he said. He cleared his throat when he realized how harsh he'd said it.

He purposely softened his features. "Seriously." He gave him an encouraging smile. Cas's exhaled sharply and his entire body seemed to ooze relief. Dean cocked an eyebrow at him. "What were you expecting me to start throwing things at you or something?"

He shrugged. "I'm sorry. I just... I feel bad about what I did."

"For kissing me?" He felt panic explode in his stomach. It was so powerful that his breath caught in his throat and he felt his hands start to shake. He cleared his throat and forced the feeling away. He'd enjoyed the kiss and he expected that this sudden reaction was because of how huge this change in his life was.

Cas shook his head. "No, for the way I did it." 

Dean made a face. "What do you mean? How else was it supposed to go?"

"I could've talked to you first. Instead, I just kind of rushed in to it."

He grinned at him. "You just went for it." He shrugged his shoulders. "Took what you wanted, ay?" He chuckled nervously, suddenly feeling stupid. 

"It's alright, man. I... liked it."

Cas's gaze sharpened and Dean gulped. He felt exposed. "You better not be reading my mind," he warned.

"I'm not. I was just studying you're features. So, if you're ok with last night, then would you mind if I tried it again?"

Dean's heart started pounding and he couldn't seem to get enough air in. The world seemed to shrink around him and he had to force himself to breath long, slow breaths. When he could speak again all he managed was, "Ww-at?"

"May I kiss you, Dean?" It was so direct, so matter-of-fact.

He didn't want to stutter again. His shirt suddenly felt too hot on his body and he struggled not to fan himself. This was so embarrassing and new and intense. He felt his head nod and then Cas was walking towards him. His first few steps were cautious, then he was standing right there. 

Dean could feel the heat radiating off of his hand as he placed it on his cheek and pulled him gently forward, forcing him to take that last step that closed the distance between them. He licked his lips nervously as Cas started to lean forward. Just like the first time he felt his legs go weak as their lips met. This time, Cas's lips were soft and the change in sensation was so different than what he'd expected that he gasped. He felt the warmth of Cas's other hand as it slid around his waist and he lifted his own arm up to place it over his. 

Dean fingered the material of Cas's trench coat curiously as his hand traveled up his arm to rest on his shoulder. Cas's kisses were slow and gentle and Dean wasn't sure how he felt about that. A part of him appreciated the slow pace, but another part of him wanted to slam him up against a tree and take what he wanted. Unfortunately, there was also a third part of him that wanted to push him away and turn to run as fast and as far away as he could get. After what felt like an eternity, but was only a minute or two, Cas pulled away from him and Dean reluctantly opened his eyes. 

Cas let go of him and took a step back. Dean looked at him for a second as he tried to get his thoughts back together. 

"Um," He awkwardly began. "That was..."

"Was it bad?"

He was surprised by the question. "What? No." He didn't want Cas to think that. How could he explain this when he didn't really understand his reaction himself. 

His first thought was 'It's not you. It's me." But that was lame and Cas deserved better than that. Dean took a deep breath. He decided that he needed to stop panicking and man up. 

He'd brought Cas here and he deserved to hear the truth. "It was not a bad kiss. It was good, great, actually." He took a step towards him. "It's just, this..."

He made a motion between them that meant 'me and you'. "I need to get used to it. I've never been with a guy before."

"Technically, Dean. I'm not a guy."

Dean sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. "Yes, but your vessel is and he has all the parts to prove it."

Cas looked down at himself and then back up. "I would never make you do any thing you were uncomfortable with."

He smiled. "I know and I appreciate that. This may take me a while to get used to and I'm not saying it's going to be easy. It may not work out. My relationship track record is..."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." He looked down at the ground as memories of Lisa threatened to surface. He mentally shook them away before he looked back at Cas. "So, we good."

"We are. Now, we can move on to more pressing matters."

"There's pressing matters?" He laughed and smacked Cas on the arm. "Some things never change." 

Cas smiled and allowed Dean to lead him towards the front of the house.

******

So, what did you think about the change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To support my work: Give Kudos
> 
> To keep the story close: Bookmark it
> 
> To receive a notification when it's updated: Subscribe to this story
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	11. Tensity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After like what??? A Year? A new chapter is finally up.

"So, Lover Boy's angry at you. It's not the end of the world," Meg says. She makes an amused sound and raises her chocolate shake.  The thin yellow straw darkens as she takes a sip.  Her leather jacket groans against the blue tiled bar as she leans more forward.  

Castiel has foregone his usual Double Bacon Cheeseburger for a standard order of Regular Sized Fries.

This Diner, unlike a chain company, has a domestic touch. Meg's shake cup is made of tall glass and the container holding Castiel's fries looks like something from the Pioneer days, when milking cows for the morning dose of breakfast milk was the norm. Real paper towels are inside of it to collect the grease.

Castiel sighs, and says, "Yes. Thank you for reminding me." His bottom lip pokes out a little bit when she steals a fry. Still pouting, he watches her dunk it in her shake, swirl it around a few times, and then stick it in her mouth. She rolls it around, sucks on it, and then chews it up.

He looks down at the half eaten, used to be a high pile of fries, in front of him. They are golden with crisp brown edges. They’re pleasantly salted... and Meg's shake might be sweet. He doesn't know because he hasn't tried it. He looks at her.

Gesturing towards it, he says, "May I?" The glass grinds deeply as she slides it over. He dips a fry in and feels it's heat dissipate. It becomes soft and, so that it doesn't crumble, he removes it carefully.

The combination is strangely good. It's rich flavor has just enough sweetness to offset his fries saltiness.

At his pleased expression, Meg says, "Good, right?"

"Very."

As he dips another fry in, she says, "I mean, it isn't like you two haven't had lovers’ quarrels before. He'll get over it, right?"

He pauses mid-chew and glares at her.

"What? I'm just saying. It isn't every day that I get to..." She smiles. "...be a roommate and get to be part of a normal domestic setting. Since I am a roommate, it makes you the Best Friend and Dean... hmm..." She lets out a little laugh. "The gay lover." She lets out a full laugh this time – It's a little sadistic. She's indulging herself in her amusement.

"My and Dean's relationship isn’t up for your personal entertainment," he says.

She smacks his hand out of the way when they reach for a fry at the same time. Taking one, she says, "I think it's adorable how sensitive you're getting about this situation." She swirls the fry in her shake and eats it.

"Perhaps I made a mistake when choosing you for a roommate."

After taking a sip of her shake, she says, "Oh, now don't be mean. I'm just having a little bit of fun." She raises a challenging eyebrow and says, "Besides, who else do you have with the free time to search for you- us, a new place? That takes a lot of time and determination."

"Especially, in Tennessee. Do you have any idea how big this place is?"

"Forty-two thousand, one hundred and eighty one square miles or one hundred and nine thousand, two hundred and forty-seven Kilometers squared." He grins at her.

Her eyes glint with mischievousness as she says,  "Sarcasm. Wow Castiel you're learning. Keep it up and I just might buy you your own chocolate shake and fries."

He doesn't mean to - It just slips out. "Mm.  Talk dirty to me," he says.  He even smirks.

She lets out a fully bellied laugh and says, "Oh, this is going to be so much fun."

XXX

Bang! Clank! Boom! "Shit!" Dean yells out angrily.

"What's that boy's problem," Bobby asks Sam. They're surrounded by old junkerds, all heaped on top of and parked uselessly beside one another.  Dean has used a slider to roll himself under one. "He's beatin' and bangin' more than a damned metal rock band that makes more noise than sings words."

Sam shrugs - He doesn't want to get in to it, especially, after all the yelling he did after Cas announced he and Meg were going to be roommates. "Guess he's just in a bad mood," he says. It's not exactly a lie. Just extremely vague, and since Bobby doesn't know that no harm can come from it. He hopes it stays that way. The less drama he has in his life the better.

"We'll, maybe we should go inside and leave'im to it."

"Definitely."

They go to the Kitchen. Two beers clank together as Bobby pulls them out of the refrigerator. He hands him one and twists the cap off of his own. Sam opens his and takes a long swig from it – ok, he may have taken a few gulps. Dealing with an angry Dean is frustrating, to say the least.

XXX

Because Castiel has no orders (And Dean is mad at him, so visiting him for the time being is out of the question), there is no reason for him to be anywhere but where he is – helping Meg look for their place. And they are currently standing in the middle of no where. Rolling tree covered hills are as far as the eye can see. They're standing on one of those hills, that doesn't look like a hill... because they are standing on it... and in the middle of a clay road that leads them deeper in to the middle of no where. They aren't daunted by the task of finding a place out here. In fact, they are quit amused... Well, Meg is.

Cas is portraying his usual stoic personae.

What they're looking at is a laundry-mat. There's nothing peculiar about it on its own, but with its given location, it's enough to make you stop and stare. They aren't in a town, even a pass-through one, and nor is there one for miles either. The laundry-mat is a tiny, square shaped, brown building with wide open windows -  like you'd expect any laundry-mat to have. The two buildings on either side of it are similar in color and shape, but lacking in signs of current use – or life.

There's no hint at what they'd been used for, and absolutely no reason for any of it to be here.

Cocking and eyebrow, Meg says, "What's the point? Do people actually drive this far out to use this thing? Are there even any houses out here?"

"Not a clue," he says. He's not looking at her. His eyebrows nearly meet in the middle from his intense expression, and he's looking up... possibly at the sky. Then he looks behind him. Besides the Laundry-mat and the rolling hills around them, there's nothing to see but lots and lots of trees.

He doesn't seem exactly weary. He's an intense person on the regular, but Meg's been around him enough to know when there's something going on. It's what makes her pay more attention. "What is it," she asks.

He looks at her and she raises her eyebrows in question. "It's nothing," he says. After a glance at the Laundry-mat, he turns and starts walking.

Meg looks at the stretch of clay road, the trees around them, at that ridiculously placed Laundry-met, sighs, and then starts following. She says, "I hope you have some kind of plan to go along with all this wandering. I am not tromping through endless woods without some kind of goal in mind. I'm giving you an hour, Clarence, and that's only because it's you. If I don't see some type of house by then I'm taking over."

XXX

Sam's room is his safe haven right now. Until Dean calms down he's a ticking time bomb, and he's more than happy to avoid him.  Don't get him wrong, Dean's anger is in the right place. Meg's a Demon. And he really can't say 'But it's Meg' in this situation.

Meg's screwed them over many times and the only times she hasn't is when it has served her personal well-being. Or strangely, when Castiel's been involved. But even then it didn't come until much later. It'd been, one day she hates him, the next, she'd become... fond of him. 'Fond' didn't sound right but he couldn't think of an accurate one.

He can say Sentimental in the 'Sentiment' way - like they have this strange way of clicking and a few memories attesting to it. If he wasn't sure that if push came to shove she'd, once again, stab them all in the back, he could've said Meg and Castiel were real friends. This whole thing worried him. When he has to think on his heels, Castiel's fine, but given enough time in an enclosed space with one (if you aren't constantly vigilant), a Demon can talk some of even the strongest people in to things they never would have considered otherwise. Even if Meg didn't mean to, her nature was that of a Demon.

The have a talent for bringing out the worst in people. Causing Chaos was less a Demon's end game, than breaking you down and, literally, stealing your soul out from under you. It's a good thing Castiel didn't have a soul.

*Sam picks up the tiny remote and clicks his TV off. As soon as Castiel had told Dean that Meg is going to be his Roommate, he hadn't asked any questions. He'd just gone ballistic. As crazy as the idea of rooming with a Demon was, there was two sides to every story. Dean's side was always 'I'm right, you're wrong, until he calmed down enough to listen', and Castiel was a straight-laced, level headed person.

And he was their friend... And Dean's... something on a romantic level. He felt it only right that they get his side of this situation. He'd like to think that he'd carefully thought this through. If not, then hopefully he'd be able to talk some since in to him. From the way things have become between Castiel and Meg, he'd like to think that she won't do anything harmful to Castiel. Castiel didn't have many friends.

Even though she is a Demon, a friend is a friend (And even with their lifestyle, it's taken a very long time for him to even consider something like this). The word friend didn't come from having spent time together, but having earned a special place in someone's heart. And by earning it, it meant working for, especially where a Demon is concerned.

Sam has his cellphone resting beside him on the bed – he'd laid it there when he'd first considered calling Castiel to get his side of the story. It had remained there for about fifteen minutes, as he'd given himself enough time to consider the possible outcomes that this new arrangement can have and how it can affect all of them. He picks it up, flips it open and uses an index finger to press the number four button that speed dial's Castiel's cellphone number. He patiently waits through the familiar ba-beep-beep-boop-boop-boop sounds of the number dialing itself out in programmed sequence. Castiel answers after the third ring.

"Ha-Hello?" He sounds distracted.

Sam clears his throat. Curious, he asks, "Is everything alright?"

"Ye- Yes." There's a rustling sound that might have been bushes.

Sam's face scrunches up. 'What' is he doing? His eyebrows fly up when a loud squealing sound comes through the earpiece. What-The- Hell? "Cas," he says carefully. "Was that a... pig?"

"I..."

There is a delayed silence. "Cas?" Sam doesn't know what's going on. Regardless, he finds himself amused. He fights full out laughing, as he continues to wait, but he can't stop the little huff of amusement that leaves his nostrils. There is more bush-like rustling sounds, the sound of a female voice which he assumes is Meg's, then more silence. "Cas, what are you doing?"

He says it louder, adding a little force into it. It's the way anyone would try to get the attention of someone who's clearly distracted. There's no reply. He gets this prickly feeling of inevitability. A few seconds later there's a click sound and Cas's side of the line hangs up.

Sam blinks rapidly, pulls his cellphone around to look at it. "Alrighty then," he says slowly. That had been... interesting. He'd have to try that phone call again, later, when Castiel was... not busy... possibly chasing a pig... with Meg...? The thought was ridiculous.

This time when laughter bubbles up, he didn't resist letting it out. He laughs outright, let his closed cellphone drop to the bed. He didn't want to consider the possibility that Cas and Meg are actually chasing a pig. If they were... just... why? His high amusement makes him feel elated enough to dare go downstairs. Thankfully, Dean isn't anywhere to be seen. He assumes he still outside.

Sam grabs a few beers and takes them back to his room. He's not particularly in the drinking mood, but a single beer had sounded good. He simply brought more than one up so that he didn't have to go back downstairs for more, should he decide he'd want another one. Because he's a big guy it never takes him long to drink one and when he's in a good mood, like right now, he normally drinks his first one quickly.

XXX

"Ah," Meg yells in anger. She has an Angel Blade in her left hand, blade side tucked close to her wrist and she's running. A wild boar that's nearly her height had burst out of some bushes, catching both she and Castiel off guard. In a blind rage, it had headed straight for them. They'd run in the same direction but somewhere along the way, they'd gotten separated. She'd tried to catch a glimpse of him as she'd been running, but so far she'd been unable to.

The sounds of heavily crunching branches and large, loud exhaling breaths behind her spurned her to run faster. That thing was huge with thick muscles, large claws and long, sharp teeth that curled up – better to skewer its prey with. She'd be damned if she was going to be prey to anyone, much less some four legged squealing PIG. That thing was going down. Since she didn't have the human weakness of needing to breath, she didn't have to worry about slowing down. She ran full force forward.

The only thing she did have to worry about was running for too long and damaging her Vessel's muscles, but since she had no plans to run that long, it wasn't a concern. She changed direction, weaved around thin trees, and headed for a thick culmination of fallen tree trunks. She picked up speed as she got closer. Being ambidextrous allowed her to use her other hand, she smacked it down on the closest trunk. Adrenaline sent tiny shivers up her arm, over her shoulders, and down between her shoulder blades as she swept her legs over the tree trunk.

As half of her body left the ground, she felt light, airy and 'pumped'. "Whoo-hoo-hoo," she cried out in excitement. She hadn't planned for any of this, but she'd be damned if she couldn't enjoy it. Her feet hit the ground with a solid 'thump' and she was running again. The sharp cracking sound of those thin trees she'd run through was warning enough for her to not regret, not having looked back. She kept running.

She wasn't sure if this thing would waste the energy to jump over the tree trunk or not. It was possibly it may find a way around and it was possible that it wouldn't. Boars were territorial and she'd run a good distance. Part of her hoped that it would give up and go back to where ever the hell it had come from and that adrenalized part of her wanted it to keep chasing her. If it chose to keep following her, she was definitely going to kill it.

A loud, angry squealing sound ripped through the air. Laughing, she cut through a clearing and headed left for tree cover. With her enhanced sense of hearing, she can make out the sound of hooves pawing at the ground. There's the sound of grass being ripped up from its roots. Hope bloomed inside of her. The boar was frustrated, it wasn't going to climb or jump, or do whatever the hell a boar did to get over the top of fallen tree trunks to chase someone who'd accidentally intruded on its territory.

She laughs as she runs.  Trees whip by in her peripherals.  She catches a flash of white and slides to a stop, her grip tightening on the angel blade in her hand.  Squinting she tries to make out whoever has abruptly appeared off to her left, behind tree-limbs that curve over to nearly conceal them from view.  She can make out black slacks.

Castiel wears black slacks.  Dying isn’t on her agenda today, so she didn’t make the mistake of assuming it’s him.  It would make things easier if she could call out to him, but because she didn’t want to expose the fact that they’re living together, she can’t do that.  So, she has to do things the hard way, which makes things much more difficult than they have to be.  She has two choices.

One:  She can run away and let Castiel catch up with her later, or Two:  Sneak around and figure out who it is, which would put her in unnecessary danger.  If it’s not Castiel, then they might be after Castiel.  Even if she put herself in danger, she wasn’t going to leave him alone to deal with an enemy he didn’t know existed.  If she left, she’d be leaving him unprepared and at the fate of an unknown enemy.  Castiel might be caught off guard and if he died, then it would be her fault.  Not to mention the worst part – he’d be dead. 

She’d be damned.  She took in a deep breath and focused her attention on the black slacks.  Unlike a Marvel Mutant, she didn’t need to see where she was going to teleport there.  In the blink of an eye she was a few trees away, on the other side from where she’d been, with a better view of the person in black slacks.  She shifted more to her right, around the tree she was standing behind and exhaled a sigh in relief.

There, standing between three trees, is a dark haired man, with bright blue eyes, wearing a familiar tan trench coat.  It _is_ Castiel.      


	12. Barbecue

  
    "Castiel," he heard Meg say. He heard a crunching sound and looked up to see her stomping through weeds. A tree was behind and on either side of him. He could hear the sound of crickets. "What happened to you?"  
    "I... We were separated," he said.  
    "No kidding." She huffed and stopped in front of him. "So... Random laundry-mat, wild boar. Why did you choose Tennessee again?"  
    "I like the scenery."  
    Glaring at him, she said, "Right. Anything else we should be weary about?"  
    He looked around and said, "I wouldn't know. It's possible-"  
    "That was a rhetorical question, Castiel."  
    Nodding, he said, "Oh, right." She raised an eyebrow and seemed to study his face. "Should we continue?" He stepped around her and started walking. The sound of her sigh made him pick up speed.  
    Lately, human qualities had seeped through while he remained full angel, but his powers had never acted up. He'd attempted to fly to her side and had ended up a ways off. If it continued it'd become a problem, which meant it was time he figured out what was causing it. Continuing on their search was now less about finding a place and more about distracting himself. Like before, he was worried about losing certain things: Being able to sleep and enjoy the taste of food, but they weren't worth putting the people he cared about in danger.  
    "I'm pretty sure it's been an hour and then some. It's my turn," he heard Meg say.  
    Over his shoulder, he said, "You're right." He kept walking.

XXX

    While carrying the meat outside, Sam said, "Dean, it's been two days. Don't you think it's been long enough? We're supposed to be meeting his friend. He was excited about it. Come on."  
    He expected a smart ass reply, but didn't even get a reply. The grills counter space vibrated from the weight of the meat. After making sure it wasn't going to roll off he looked over. Dean was removing various flavors of Soda and burying them in a large ice cooler. His expression was blank and it confused him.  
    Normally, after a fight, Dean remained angry and his face showed it. "Are you alright," he said. The ice rumbled as he added more force. Sam winced and looked away. His and Cas's relationship had always been intense, and now that it'd taken a romantic turn...  
    He was so glad he was Dean's brother and not- Nope. Even beginning the thought was wrong on so many levels. Shivering, he looked the other way.  
    Bobby was wearing a black apron with chilly peppers on it. Ellen and Jo were sitting in lounge chairs and he was standing in front of them. Ellen lifted one side of the apron and her lips moved. He assumed Bobby said something funny, because she smiled. He raised a hand and a red handled, metal spatula was revealed.  
    Jo had a permanent plastic bottle between her knees. She took a sip and put it back. Smiling, Sam turned back around. Dean was gone. He shook his head.  
    His issues weren't going to bring him down. If he wanted to sulk for days then he could. It was most likely going to be explosive, but once he and Cas made up all would, possibly, be good again. The grill took some priming, but once it started it burned nicely. He filled the wrack.  
    "I know you 'aint plannin' on cookin' that," he heard Bobby say.  
    "I knew you'd come over here, eventually." He stepped out of the way and Bobby took his place. He poked the meat with his spatula.  
    Not being able to resist, he said, "I got to say, you in that apron, it matches your eyes."  
    He flipped a piece of meat and said, "Shut it, you brat, or I'm gonna smack you with this." The spatula was long and made of thick metal. There was no doubt he wouldn't do it so he high- tailed it out of there.  
    "How you been, kid?" Ellen leaned forward for a hug, and then he gave Jo one.  
    "I'm good. Just been hanging around here. We needed a vacation."  
    "Tell me about it. I got all I need right here," Jo said. She raised her bottle and he realized there was a permanent straw in it.  
    Ellen leaned down and pulled a matching one out from under her chair. "Rum, Coke and Grenadine," she said. She took a sip and held it up.  
    He tried it and said, "Grenadine cherries?"  
    Jo nodded and said, "Exactly. It's just the juice, but the thought of real cherries... Yum."  
    "Oh, God. I think she's getting her period. This child of mine can put away some sweets," Ellen said.  
    "Mooom, he could've gone his whole life without knowing that."  
    Holding up his hands, he said, "Yep. Sure could have." He avoided her swat and laughed when her chair nearly tipped over.  
    "Well, I'll be damned," Ellen said. He looked over and saw Roofus. "I'll give it ten minutes, tops, before they start bickering."  
    "Huh, I give it five," he said.  
    Looking like he was on a mission, Roofis made his way to Bobby, and it was possibly less than five minutes. Arms and a spatula waved around, and their voices rose until everyone could hear them. Growing up around it had given him the ability to block it out.  
    Jo took a sip of her drink and said, "It's amazing they're actually friends."  
    "I know right," Ellen said.  
    Sam snorted and said, "Just be thankful they're only having a normal conversation. There's three levels. Bickering, yelling, and stomping around and throwing things at each other. I've seen it." Memories came to him and laughter bubbled out.  
    People called his and Dean's relationship dysfunctional, but those two had the most ridiculous friendship he'd ever seen.

XXX

    "What are we doing here," Castiel said. He jumped and over his shoulder he said, "Did you just kick me?"  
Meg marched past him and said, "Yes I kicked you. You had us roaming those mountains for three hours. Run down houses, old shacks... Seriously?"  
    "Hills," he said.  
    Wiggling the key in the lock, she said, "What?"  
    "Tennessee has hills. Not mountains."  
    "Why I outta-" She swung at him and he caught her fist.  
    "You couldn't possibly have thought that was going to work," he said.  
    She yanked away and unlocked her door.  
    He watched her cross the room and flick on a lamp. A soft pink light barely illuminated the room. There was a double sized mattress, a narrow dresser and a full body mirror over it. The carpet seemed to be dark blue.  
    As he stepped inside she tossed her jacket on the floor. He looked at it, and then at her. It took him a few seconds to realize she wasn't getting comfortable, but stripping. His eyes widened and he closed the door. Facing it, he said, "Maybe I should leave now."  
    "Oh, no you don't," she said, and her voice bounced around the walls. "We're going to sit down and make a plan for the next time we go out. Period." He heard a sliding zipper, a shuffling sound, and then an opening door. "I'm getting a shower first."  
    "Wait here." The door slammed.  
    He sighed and turned around. Her clothes were strewn on the floor. The pink light was the only personal touch. It strengthened his resolve for her to become his roommate. Living in a motel room, not having a place to call home, constantly running - he had plenty of experience.  
    Souly from helping the Winchesters - Dean... He felt the impulse to call him, but he doubted he'd pick up. He knew why this had gone wrong so fast, but he wasn't going to change his mind. Meg was his friend and he trusted her. Dean could either understand that or... or... well, they'd have to agree to disagree.  
    They'd had fights so big that this didn't even register on the scale. He heard springs as he sat on the bed. The blanket felt fuzzy and he rubbed circles over it. Dean was stunning.  
    Fair skin, blazing green eyes, and a splatter of freckles from one cheek to the next.  
    The way he'd been overtaken by his kiss... It hadn't been planned. It'd been... There hadn't been thought. He'd lost control of his body and Dean had been so... receptive.  
    And after the awkwardness he'd let him kiss him again. This feeling... His lips tingled and he touched them. He wondered what he was doing right now.

XXX

    "Come get your plate, boy, and stop sulking," Bobby said.  
    Dean was taking a swig of beer. Scowling, he lowered the bottle. Because it's one of the few areas not covered in cars, they'd chosen the right side of the house to hold the Barbecue. He took a plate from the fold out table and held it up.  
    Bobby placed a few ribs on it. Sauce oozed around it. It should've smelled good, but he wasn't in the mood. He thanked him and returned to his seat, which was an upright concrete block. There were plenty of Sides on the fold up table: Mash Potatoes and Gravy, Corn on the Cob, Black Eyed Peas, Stuffing, Corn Bread, Potato Salad, Hush Puppies... It was possible there were more.  
    And yet, even the thought didn't make him want them.  
    The ribs were juicy, tender, and amazing in only the way fresh meat was. On his second one he saw an image of Cas eating a rib, leaning over the same way he was. He wondered if he'd ever had them before. If so, then if he'd been to a Barbecue before. Probably not.  
    Guilt kicked his heart. Even though they were having a... moment... a strong moment... he wanted him to be able to experience new things. Especially, if they could be good for him. He needed to be around people. Not angels, not creatures, but Plain Jane Human people.  
    Obviously, he knew ones who were good influences, but he needed more. He thought about their day out - their accidental date, and how attractive he'd found him. Specifically, when he'd been talking to the woman who'd sold him that bracelet. Cas had always been confident, but in a assured in his powers way. That day he'd been confident in a...  
    He'd... Dean sighed. That day he'd found him attractive in a way he never had before. He felt his cheeks heat up and dropped his head. There was no denying it.  
    Saying he found him attractive was his minds way of avoiding his real feelings. He'd found him sexy, and he was. Dark tanned skin, dark brown hair, expressive blue eyes, thick black lashes, full lips that were bigger than his own, and he'd never had a male body draw his attention the way his did. All angels stood straight up like a freaking robot. Cas wasn't an acception, except, he'd learned to relax.  
    Knowing he could do it, and yet pull himself straight up when he was on alert... It made him that much more attractive. The image of Meg's face shattered Cas's. Dean took a vicious bite out of his rib. He didn't trust that Demon bitch as far as he could throw her.  
    What was Cas thinking?


End file.
